To Love again
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: [Yukiru]Tohru and Yuki are in love, but what happens when Akito erases her memories? What will Yuki do when the only thing that bonds them together is a necklace? BEWARE OF LAME PLOT D DO NOT READ THE UNDETAILED JUNK INSIDE YET!
1. The Necklace

I don't own Fruits Basket characters.

"_Meet me at the secret base later today."_

Yuki's request earlier had startled her. She had no idea what he wanted or what he had planned. It took her a full hour to decide what to wear. A casual skirt and a simple t-shirt would have been fine if he just wanted her to help with some gardening but it didn't seem like that's what he wanted. Tohru settled for a knee length semi formal skirt with a short sleeved top.

"What could Yuki want?" Tohru asked herself as she headed towards the secret base.

The sun was starting to set casting a soft pinkish glow. It was a beautiful day. When she reached the base she noticed all the work Yuki did. There were candles lit all around a round wood table with two chairs. The table was set with a ton of yummy looking food. It looked so pretty but Yuki was nowhere in sight. Tohru sat down in one of the chairs waiting for him to arrive. She swung her legs back and forth trying to occupy her time.

"Honda-san you're here early," Yuki exclaimed in surprise.

She hadn't heard him approach her, jumping slightly from surprise. Tohru turned around and saw a blushing Yuki holding some flowers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later," replied Tohru who started to get up a little flustered.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"No that's not what I meant. Please stay," Yuki pleaded sweetly.

Tohru blushed and nodded nervously as she sat down again.

"These are for you," Yuki added handing Tohru the flowers.

Tohru blushed even more as she took the flowers from Yuki thanking him with a smile. He stood there awkwardly for a second before moving to the seat across from her and picking up the teapot.

"Are you hungry?" asked Yuki pouring tea into Tohru's glass.

She half-heard his question. More so staring at the table in front of her.

"Did you make all of this?" asked a shocked Tohru looking at the food.

"Of course not! If I did then it wouldn't be edible! I had Kagura and Kisa help me when you were at work," answered Yuki.

Flash Back

"_Kagura will you help me prepare a dinner?"_

"_Why Yun-chan?_

"_It's a surprise dinner for Miss Honda,"_

"_Ooh how exciting! I'll help you as much as I can. When is it?"_

"_Friday,"_

"_Okay! I'll get Kisa to come help me. See you then Yuki-kun!"_

Back to the story

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I didn't! Kagura and Kisa did all the cooking. I barely did a thing. You don't have to worry Honda-san. I wanted to do this... Now let's eat," Yuki suggested with a faint grin.

Yuki watched her pick up her chopsticks and take a large bite from her dish.

"Wow Kagura's cooking is amazing!" gasped Tohru as she took a bite of the food.

"It's not as good as yours," Yuki said gazing at Tohru.

Tohru blushed, "My cooking is not that great, Yuki-kun."

"Of course it is Honda-san!"

Tohru has a blush painted across her cheeks the entire meal as they conversed about different topics.

It didn't take them too long to finish their meal. Apparently, Yuki had everything prepared and ready for this night. He laid out a blanket on the grass, straightening it out neatly. Yuki offered his hand to Tohru to help her down; she shyly placed her small hand into his and sat down beside him. They watched the stars as they ate some homemade rice balls.

"It's really pretty tonight," Tohru whispered softly to Yuki as if not to disrupt the peaceful night.

"It really is the perfect night," Yuki murmured back.

"Hey look it's a meteor!" shouted Tohru pointing up at the sky.

"How lovely. Did _you know that if two lovers see a meteor together their lives will be intertwined forever?_" Yuki said softly. (I got the part in italics from Meteor Garden I did not make that up!)

Tohru blushed again but she hid it fearing that Yuki would find out about her secret crush on him. Yuki started to blush a deep red as he looked directly into Tohru's large brown eyes. He drew his face closer to hers; she could feel his warm breath against her face. She felt her eyes slowly shut as the distance between their faces disappeared. His lips gently met hers in a soft kiss. He pulled back immediately realizing what he just did. By now both of their faces were a vivid red.

_"Did he just kiss me or was I dreaming???" _Tohru wondered bewildered at what just happened.

"Honda-san I… I… lo… I love you," Yuki stuttered.

"What! What did you say?" Tohru choked not believing what she just heard.

His face was turned towards the ground. She stared at him, not trusting her own ears. He looked up at her. Her reaction wasn't entirely bad. Yuki took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "I love you; I loved you since you first showed up at Shigure's house."

"Really?" whispered Tohru with a shocked expression.

"Really, I really love you. It's okay if you don't love me but I thought you should know," Yuki said quietly.

"I love you too, Yuki… But please call me Tohru!" reassured Tohru joyfully.

"Okay… Hon- Tohru," Yuki corrected himself nervously.

Tohru smiled warmly looking into his eyes. Her heart fluttered around. He fidgeted pulling something out of his pocket. She cocked her head to the side slightly confused.

"Oh! Before I forget this is for you Tohru," said a happy Yuki handing Tohru a small velvet box.

"Oh no I don't need a gift! You already gave me a wonderful dinner! You don't need to waste money on me!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I won't take it back! It's for you. A gift so you will never forget my love for you," replied Yuki looking directly into her eyes.

She waved her arms around frantically feeling guilty. He put the box into her hand and closed her fingers around the box. Gingerly he pressed her hands down back onto her lap. Tohru gazed at him intently.

"I don't need anything to know that you love me. I already know that," whispered an embarrassed Tohru.

"Okay fine. I got it so that everyone would know that I love you and so no other boy will ever go near you again," answered Yuki in a teasing tone.

Tohru blushed again, "Yuki!"

"Just open it. I got a matching one for me if that makes you happy," said Yuki pulling out another box of a similar size.

"Okay," Tohru said softly as she carefully opened the box.

She flipped open the lid and gawked at the contents. Her eyes blinked a couple of times just staring at the stunning necklace inside. Yuki examined her face quietly praying that she would like it. It took Tohru a moment to snap out of her trance like moment.

"Oh my!" gasped Tohru, "It's beautiful…"

Yuki beamed and took out the gold necklace. He draped it around Tohru's neck clasping it for her. Tohru looked down at the beautiful, shining gold. There lay hanging was a solid gold half of a heart with a diamond resting in the middle. Yuki took out his matching necklace and put it on himself. He held his necklace up against hers making the heart whole.

"Now our hearts will only be complete when we are together," Yuki whispered into Tohru's ear.

Tohru looked up at Yuki and smiled, "I love you my prince."

"And I love you," Yuki said brushing his lips against Tohru's.

They packed up their picnic after finishing the rice balls and headed back to Shigure's house hand in hand, both beaming brightly. Enwrapped in each other neither of them noticed Shigure who was standing by the door with a smirk.

"My, my, what do we have here? A pair of love birds? Now Yuki don't do anything perverted to Tohru!" Shigure called to Yuki as they walked in the door.

Yuki cringed. Shigure had totally just ruined the mood of the moment the two of them were in. He whacked the dog across the head leaving Shigure whimpering in pain. Tohru glanced up at Shigure worriedly. Yuki glared at him angrily.

"I'm not you," Yuki muttered.

"Oww! Tohru Yuki hit me! I don't see what you like about him!" whined Shigure clutching his stomach.

"Umm…" Tohru started as Yuki punched Shigure again.

"Say that again and you won't get away with just a punch!" threatened Yuki.

"Well… Bye now Tohru! I really must get back to work!" said Shigure as he rushed back to his office.

His door slammed shut and silence lingered in the night air. Yuki shook his head at Shigure's child like personality, wondering if he'd ever grow up. Tohru bit her lip, full of concern. She wasn't sure how hard Yuki had hit Shigure and was worried about his safety.

"Yuki… You shouldn't be so violent!" scolded Tohru with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have to be if he could get some common sense. Will you ever forgive me?" Yuki asked.

"Ok!" giggled Tohru.


	2. Finding Out About Yuki and Tohru

Hello again! I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. Tears. I wish I did so that Yuki and Tohru could be together.

The Next Day

Tohru got up extra early today to prepare a special breakfast to thank Yuki for the dinner. She started to chop some vegetables when Kyo entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not even six Tohru!" exclaimed Kyo.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Kyo you scared me!" Tohru screamed dropping the knife.

The knife crashed a few inches away from her foot.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay…" Kyo started worried.

"Tohru are you okay! Did that stupid cat do something to you? I'll kill him!" Yuki asked Tohru rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Yuki, but you sure are up early!" Tohru answered

"Why do you have to blame me for everything, you stupid rat?" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so stupid!" Yuki replied helping Tohru pick up the knife.

"Why you… You want to fight!" screamed Kyo.

"Funny you wouldn't think that someone would keep threatening me if they always lost," Yuki answered calmly.

"Let's go I'll win…." Kyo started

"Please stop fighting!" Tohru begged.

The two boys immediately stopped arguing and turned to face the brunette.

"I'm sorry Tohru. It's just that I didn't want you to be harmed," Yuki said sweetly.

Tohru blushed and smiled, "Why are you guys up so early?"

"I heard a sound from the kitchen and rushed down," replied Yuki yawning.

"I am always up this early to run," Kyo answered.

"Why are you up this early Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Oh right! I was cooking a special breakfast for you Yuki. It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess it doesn't matter. It's a thank you gift for the dinner last night," Tohru said slightly disappointed.

"You didn't need to go to all that trouble. All your breakfasts are special," reassured Yuki.

Tohru blushed again as an embarrassed Kyo snuck upstairs.

"I'll go back to sleep so it will be a surprise," Yuki said kissing Tohru on her cheek.

Tohru turned even redder as Yuki ran up the stairs.

When Tohru finished making the breakfast she put it on a tray and brought it up to Yuki's room. Yuki was asleep again on his bed sideways. His legs dangled off the side of his bed. Tohru giggled as she put the tray on his table. She went to his side and shook him softly.

"Yuki," Tohru breathed softly to his ear.

Yuki twitched a little and rolled over still asleep.

"Yuki!" Tohru called louder this time.

His eyelids fluttered a little before they opened. He focused his eyes on Tohru brushing her hair back away from her face. She giggled blushing as she looked at Yuki's messy hair. He felt his head and laughed as he got up.

"I'll be right back. I think I must look horrible," Yuki said as he left the room.

As Yuki was getting ready Tohru decided to fix his bed. She picked up all his pillows from the floor and placed them on his bed neatly. She gently straightened his blanket and sat down waiting for Yuki.

"I'm back. Sorry for making you wait," Yuki said as he entered his room again.

"It's okay, breakfast is ready," Tohru said.

They finished his breakfast together chatting softly with each other.

School

"Tohru!" Hana and Uo called as soon as Tohru got to school.

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! How are you?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"We are great! You?" Uo asked back.

"I'm fine," Tohru responded happily.

"You seem happy today Tohru," Hana said.

Tohru just smiled sweetly.

"Oh my! What a pretty necklace! Is that real gold? Who gave it to you? Your boyfriend?" Uo asked all at once.

"Slow down Uo," Hana said with her usual monotone voice.

"Um it's just a gift from a friend," Tohru answered quietly.

"So is that all I am to you? Just a friend?" asked Yuki playfully.

"Oh!" gasped Tohru.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the prince. So you gave the necklace to Tohru," Uo said.

"Well um… Yes," replied Tohru and Yuki.

"So are you going out with each other?" Hana asked.

"Um… Not yet Hana-chan," Tohru replied shyly.

"Are you guys gonna go out?" Uo asked.

"Well that depends if Tohru will go out with me," Yuki answered.

"Of course I will!" replied Tohru happily.

"How about Friday?" Yuki asked.

"Okay!" answered a happy Tohru.

"Awwww! How cute!" Uo said obviously approving of the pair.

"I agree but it'll be sad when they get married and Tohru leaves us," Hana replied.

"Don't worry Hana that won't be until a while later!" reassured Tohru.

"I'm sorry I have to go now. There's a student council meeting. But please wait for me after school, I have a surprise for you Tohru," Yuki said.

"Okay, bye Yuki!" Tohru responded happily.

"Ooh a surprise I wonder what it is," Uo said.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tohru said softly.

"So Tohru… Have you two kissed yet?" teased Uo.

Tohru turned a dark shade of pink. Sweat droplets coating her forehead.

"Oh my… How far has this gone?" Hana asked calmly half joking.

Later Today

"Yuki! Yuki! Where are you?" Tohru called walking through the empty halls.

Yuki stood there patiently waiting for Tohru when he spotted her across the hall.

"I'm right here Tohru!" shouted Yuki.

They met each other in the middle of the hall.

"What do you want Yuki?" asked Tohru sweetly.

"Well um... As the student council we are planning an end of the school year dance and I was wondering if you would like to go with me, it's at the end of May," Yuki replied.

"A dance! How exciting! Of course I'll go with you!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Really?"

"Really!" Tohru answered.

Yuki quickly embraced Tohru forgetting about the curse. There on the floor now was a small mouse surrounded by clothes.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked Tohru picking up Yuki.

"I'm fine just as long as nobody saw," answered Yuki.

POOF!

Yuki turned back as Tohru gasped and turned around. Yuki quickly finished dressing and looked around the halls to see if there were any lingering students.

"Thank you…" Yuki told her.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for making my dreams come true," Yuki whispered to her as he passionately kissed her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss. They broke the kiss soon enough before anyone caught them. He kissed her forehead murmuring, "I love you my princess."

"I love you too," Tohru told him as she slipped her hand into his.

He squeezed her hand as they started to walk home together.

There stood Kyo on the front porch when they arrived home. His hands were at his waist and he looked angry.

"What's this stupid rat? Why are you holding Tohru's hand!" questioned an angry Kyo.

"That's none of your business you idiot cat!" answered Yuki.

"Why you!" shouted Kyo.

"Please don't fight!" begged Tohru.

"I'm sorry it's just that Kyo is just so stupid and clueless," replied Yuki.

"I'm not!"

"Don't you know anything!" said Yuki calmly.

"What don't I know!" demanded Kyo.

"About the secret meeting a certain two had the other night…" sang Shigure popping out from inside.

"What are you talking about you stupid dog!" snapped Kyo.

"Why don't you ask Tohru-kun…" suggested Shigure with a devious smirk.

"Is it true?" Kyo asked facing her.

"Umm… Yes…" Tohru answered quietly.

Kyo stood there dumbfounded for a moment, letting the information sink in. For some reason he wanted to cry. He held back the bitter tears and turned around to leave.

"Wait Kyo!" cried Tohru grabbing the end of his shirt.

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Please… Please accept it… I love you too Kyo… Please don't run away… But I love Yuki too… Can you accept this? For me? Please…" Tohru begged tears trying to escape.

Kyo bite his lip and nodded, for the sake of Tohru, he would allow the rat to have her. Yuki smiled, admiring her for being able to get through to Kyo.


	3. The Date

I hope my Fan Fic is as good as the original Fruits Basket! Obviously I don't own the Fruits Basket characters... I forgot to mention this earlier but this is my first Fan Fic!

After School

Yuki had just finished dropping some things off at his locker; he was headed to find Tohru to go on home.

"Hey! Yuki!" Uo called out waving to him to wait for them.

Yuki turned around to see Uo and Hana down the hall calling him, "_I wonder what they want?"_

"Yes?" asked Yuki.

"We're only here to warn you to never harm Tohru in anyway. If you do we will know and there will be punishment," warned Hana.

Yuki shivered as Uo threatened him, "I'll beat you to death if you hurt Tohru!"

"Don't worry I would never think of hurting Tohru, I really do love her," reassured Yuki.

"We know, we're just making sure," replied Hana turning around to leave with Uo without another word.

"And don't forget to cherish her!" Uo added without turning around.

"I will… I can promise you that…" Yuki answered even though they were out of hearing range.

He shook his head slightly with a grin as he watched them both walk away.

"_That's a little weird. I wonder what they would've done. I don't want to know."_

"Yuki! I was wondering where you were, I was looking for you," breathed Tohru shyly a little breathless gently tapping his shoulder.

He looked up to see the angelic face of his princess.

"I'm sorry, I got _distracted_. What do you need me for?" asked Yuki politely.

"Well I was wondering where we are going Friday," whispered Tohru blushing.

"It's a secret," replied Yuki.

"I need to know what to wear Yuki!" gasped Tohru.

"Anything is fine, everything looks good on you," Yuki told Tohru.

Tohru turned a darker shade of red and giggled softly.

"Let's go home Tohru, I'm sure Shigure and the cat are waiting for dinner," Yuki said taking Tohru's hand in his.

Kyo had headed home quicker then they had, he was avoiding them lightly. Not that it was a bother to Yuki but Tohru, as usual was worried about her friend.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki!" cried a shrill voice as soon as Yuki and Tohru arrived at Shigure's.

Yuki cringed. It was too late to make a run for it. He had spotted them already. The sliver haired man ran over to them and grasped both of Yuki's hands in his.

"Yuki! I heard you had the honor of escorting dearest Tohru to the school dance!" exclaimed Ayame happily.

"Who told you!" yelled Yuki yanking his hands away.

"Don't look at me!" whimpered Shigure holding his hands up innocently.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that I have to start working on Tohru's dress immediately!" answered Ayame.

"No! I couldn't ever possibly cause you so much trouble!" cried Tohru frantically.

"Who said she wanted to wear your perverted dress!" shouted Yuki.

"Don't worry Tohru it's no trouble for me! I just want to see my brother happy that's all, it would really make him happy to see you in my dress," reasoned Ayame.

"Okay then!" replied Tohru.

"Don't ignore me! And don't speak talk to Tohru like you're her friend! You're disgusting!" yelled Yuki.

"Don't worry Yuki I would never ignore you! I just don't pay my full attention to you sometimes," Ayame told Yuki.

"Aya, isn't that the same thing as ignoring someone?" asked Shigure.

"Of course not my dear Shigure! Ignoring is purposely not paying attention to someone while mine is absolutely accidental," answered Ayame.

"Oh Aya you're so smart! I wish I was as smart as you!" Shigure replied.

"If you were as smart as Nii-san then you would be as even bigger idiot!" Yuki snapped.

"Yuki you are so cold to your own blood brother," cried Ayame.

"I wouldn't have to be if you just had some brains!" shouted Yuki.

"Please stop! Stop fighting!" begged Tohru.

"I'm sorry Tohru! Honestly my brother is a nut!" Yuki replied.

"You say sorry to Tohru but not to me," said Ayame sadly.

"Why should I say sorry to you?' asked Yuki.

"Don't worry I forgive you! And I'll still make Tohru's dress! You'll have the prettiest dress there Tohru! Well unless Kyo takes Kagura, 'cause then I'll have to make her dress too," Ayame announced.

Kyo walked into the room yelling, "Who said I was going with Kagura and why would I want to go to a stupid dance anyways!" yelled Kyo.

"KYOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kagura running towards him.

Kyo flinched and tried to run away but the boar caught him easily.

"You have a dance and you didn't even tell me!" screamed Kagura as she started beating up Kyo.

"OWW! Why would I tell you!" shouted Kyo.

Kagura had him pinned to the ground. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"You're so mean Kyo-kun! Maybe you're too shy to ask. Of course I'll go with you!" Announced Kagura.

"No way get away from me!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyooooooooooo!" cried Kagura whacking Kyo across the head.

After more severe beating and threats Kyo finally agreed to go with Kagura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Friday- the date

A full moon shone in the dark night sky, casting a cool silver glow across the city. The perfect night for a romantic date. Tohru and Yuki were inside getting ready to leave.

"Tohru are you ready to go?" called Yuki from downstairs as he adjusted his white Chinese shirt and black pants.

"Almost!" replied Tohru.

Upstairs in her room Tohru was finishing curling her hair. It took her an hour to decide what to wear, Uo and Hana had to come over to help her. They left just a minute ago. Now she got up to leave grabbing her matching purse as she went downstairs. Yuki's mouth dropped open wide as Tohru came into his sight. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees with a matching tank-top. Her wavy hair had a matching bow in it.

"Well Tohru you look fabulous! Yuki you should be telling her this since you are taking her out! What kind of man are you?" scolded Shigure.

Yuki kicked Shigure in the face and half dragged the worried Tohru out of the house

"Yuki, shouldn't we help him?" asked Tohru her eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry he'll be fine… You look lovely tonight Tohru, stop worrying about others. This date is about you so smile for me!" reassured Yuki.

Tohru blushed taking Yuki's hand.

They arrived at the restaurant shortly and took their seats across each other in a booth beside the windows.

"Wow Yuki this place must be expensive!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Does it seem that way? I never noticed that," remarked Yuki calmly looking around.

"I hope it doesn't cost you too much!" gasped Tohru.

"I said don't worry tonight," answered Yuki.

"Waiter! Please bring out the dishes!" called Yuki to the nearest waiter.

The waiter smiled and quickly went into the kitchen and returned with a large tray.

"Here you go Sohma-san," replied the waiter setting out all of Tohru's favorite dishes.

"Oh my! Yuki! Anything would have been fine you didn't need to order all this!" cried Tohru happily.

"Fine isn't good enough everything has to be perfect tonight," Yuki replied.

The waiter set the dishes in front of them and lit the three white candles in the center of the table. A single red rose sat in the center. The smiled each other as they begun their meal.

After Dinner

Yuki and Tohru were taking a walk to the park.

"Yuki, where are we going?" asked Tohru shivering.

"It's a surprise!" answered Yuki as he took off his coat and draped it around Tohru's shoulders.

As they neared the park the water fountain was visible and you could clearly see a figure sitting on the bench patiently.

_"Damn it! We were supposed to be alone who could that be?" _Yuki wondered clutching the small velvet box in his pocket.

"The park?" asked Tohru.

"Well yes, is this not a good place?" asked Yuki.

"No it's perfect!" remarked Tohru with a grin.

She rested her head against his shoulder. He beamed and wrapped his strong arm around her frail shoulder.

As they got closer they heard someone say, "Well, isn't it nice to see you Yuki, and Tohru too. What a surprise."

"Akito!" yelled Yuki with wide eyes.


	4. Saying Goodbye

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. I do own the plot and Charlie!

Continued…

"Akito!" yelled Yuki.

"Why hello Yuki. Don't you think you should be greeting me nicely?" greeted Akito getting up from her seat.

"What do you want!" demanded Yuki as he stood protectively in front of Tohru.

"_Is he mad that we're going out?" _wondered Tohru.

"Nothing Yuki, you should learn to trust me," replied Akito as she got closer to the two.

"Hello Tohru! I'm ashamed of you, why didn't you say hello," Akito said towards Tohru.

"Hello," stuttered Tohru nervously.

"Tohru come here! Come greet the head of the Sohma family properly!" ordered Akito sternly.

"Akito, what do you want? If you're angry don't you dare take out your anger on Tohru! It's my fault not hers that we're going out!" shouted Yuki as Tohru silently headed towards Akito.

"I'm not angry Yuki. But that attitude of yours is really getting on my nerves," answered Akito in mock innocence.

"Good evening," greeted Tohru bowing to Akito.

"That's better! Now get up!" screamed Akito yanking Tohru's hair and placing his other hand over Tohru's face.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Akito! Nooooo! Stop! Tohru!" shouted Yuki running over to her and yanking her hand off Tohru's soft hair.

"Muahahaha! It's too late Yuki! Her memories are gone!" Akito told Yuki.

"Yuki…" gasped Tohru as she collapsed on the floor.

Yuki held her frail body in his warm arms.

"Tohru! Tohru! Get up Tohru! You're okay! Get up please," cried Yuki.

"… I love you…" whispered Tohru as her eyes shut closed.

"I love you too," Yuki whispered back as a tear rolled down his cheek and fell softly onto Tohru's cheek.

The last thing she did was reach up to brush away the tears he started to cry. Her hand fell limply beside her body. Yuki rocked her body back and forth tears continuing to fall.

"Please… Don't forget about us…." He whispered into her ear.

"Akito!" shouted Hatori, Ayame and Shigure as they ran towards the laughing woman.

"How could you!" snapped Yuki.

"Akito what have you done!" demanded Hatori as he went over to Yuki examining Tohru.

Shigure and Ayame headed over to Yuki with Hatori.

"What did she ever do to you!" shouted Yuki angrily.

"I haven't done anything wrong," replied Akito as she turned around and left.

"How could you…" whispered Yuki as he fainted.

"What should we do?" asked Ayame quietly.

"Her memories are completely gone. Maybe we should erase Yuki's memories too," Hatori told the other two as he finished his examination of Tohru.

"It is the best choice for Yuki," agreed Shigure.

"No! Yuki would want his memories, no matter how much pain they cause him," Ayame said protectively.

"I guess it's true, it's better to of loved and lost then to have never loved at all," said Shigure.

"Ayame why don't you take Yuki home and Shigure take Tohru back to her grandfather's. I'll go erase the memories of Tohru's friends, they mustn't remember anything about Tohru and the Sohmas," replied Hatori.

Ayame picked up his younger brother carefully as Shigure cautiously picked the brunette teen so he wouldn't transform. They looked at each other checking if they could manage their task, nodded to each other and headed in their separate directions.

The Next day

"I don't want to go to school," said Yuki miserably, his eyes were all red and puffy from crying all night.

"Yuki be reasonable! If you don't go your classmates will suspect something," reasoned Ayame.

Ayame stayed over-night out of concern for his little brother

"I can't," whispered Yuki, "because she'll be there. And I know that she won't remember anything about us… I don't think I can manage to look at her and not start to cry or want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her. "

"Yuki! You call yourself a man! Defeated just because of a little thing like this!" yelled Kyo trying to cheer Yuki up.

"No, I don't call myself a man. I couldn't even protect her," murmured Yuki.

"Come on Yuki! Kyo is going. You won't be alone. Haru and Momiji will be there too. Besides… Isn't seeing her better then not?" added Shigure with a half smile.

"Be strong for Tohru," said Ayame sadly.

"For Tohru I'll try," decided Yuki getting up to go change.

"I'm worried about him," said Shigure.

"Maybe we should have erased his memories…" answered Ayame.

"He wouldn't want that!" yelled Kyo angrily.

At school

Uo and Hana sat in the classroom. They had arrived slightly early. The door slid open and they smiled when they saw their best friend enter. Hana frowned when she noticed that Tohru didn't seem so cheerful this morning.

"Tohru! How are you?" asked Uo greeting her friend.

"Yes, how are you? You don't seem too well," said Hana worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just have a little head ache," replied Tohru.

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and puffy," gasped Uo.

"I don't know why but I just couldn't stop crying last night," answered Tohru awkwardly.

"Did someone hurt you, 'cause if they did I'll…" threatened Uo.

"No! Don't worry about me!" Tohru said forcing a smile.

"Maybe it's about her mom," Uo whispered to Hana.

"I don't think so. It seems like a broken heart, I'm worried," Hana whispered back.

"You know the prince seems a little down today too," Uo announced.

"Why do you bring this up?" Hana asked.

"I don't know… It just seemed to fit…" answered Uo.

"Come on Yuki cheer up!" comforted Haru.

"It's not like she's dead," Momiji said, "We can meet her all over again!"

"It won't be the same… I shouldn't have come today," replied Yuki as he left for class.

He entered the classroom avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

"We have to do something!" Kyo said.

"So Kyo you're not going to try to beat Yuki now. I'm sure you can beat him since he's so down," joked Haru.

"Haru that's not funny," scolded Momiji.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, but Yuki needs help."

Meeting Tohru (again)

Yuki was walking home alone, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone today. The day had passed long enough. It took all he had not to go up to her and tell her what happened.

_"Tohru, I miss you so much,"_ thought Yuki sadly as someone bumped into his arm.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" cried a small voice.

Yuki turned around to see a long-haired girl apologizing to him frantically.

"Tohru…" whispered Yuki.

"Sohma-kun? I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized again.

"It's okay… Honda-san," Yuki said turning around to hide a tear that started to roll down his cheek.

"Sohma-kun, are you okay?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"I'm fine," answered Yuki facing Tohru as he forced a smile.

"No you're not. Why were you crying?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Honda-san," replied Yuki as he started walking away.

"Tohru!" called Uo.

"Yes!" answered Tohru spinning around to face her friends.

"Where are you going? Your grandpa's house is that way," Uo said pointing to the opposite direction of where Tohru was heading.

"Oops! I guess I don't know where I'm going," replied Tohru.

Yuki looked startled as he thought, _"She was heading to Shigure's house."_

He turned around and was about to ask her something but she was already with her friends. Yuki bit his lip and continued on his way home releasing all the bitter tears he had held in all day.

"Come on Tohru I'll walk you home," offered Uo.

"No! You don't need to go to all that trouble," Tohru exclaimed.

"I want to see if that's a suitable place for you to live. I insist I go," argued Uo nicely.

_"Where did I hear that before?"_ wondered Tohru.

"I'll go too," said Hana coming out from nowhere.

"Great!" replied Uo.

"Where did you come from?" asked Tohru startled.

_"Maybe I should be more careful," _thought Yuki as he turned around to watch her leave.

He dropped to the ground wiping away his tears.

"Yuki, what are you doing just sitting there?" questioned a worried Haru as he walked up to him.

"She really doesn't remember," whispered Yuki.

"Who? Tohru? Did you speak to her?" asked Kyo.

"Yes Tohru. She just bumped into me," answered Yuki.

"Does that mean I can talk to Tohru?" asked Momiji happily as he jumped out from behind Haru.

"No! You can't talk to her! What if she remembers?" shouted Kyo hitting Momiji from behind.

"Ow! Somebody Kyo hit me!" cried Momiji.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Haru asked Yuki ignoring Kyo and Momiji.

Yuki didn't answer he just got up and walked home.


	5. Meeting Charlie

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters, though I wish I was brilliant enough to come up with such awesome characters.

School

"Everybody I would like you to meet Charlie Chihiro! He's an American transfer student!" announced Mayu-chan Sensei.

A tall blonde hair boy stood at the front of the room beside Mayu.

"Hi! You can all call me Charlie. I'm half American half Japanese. I moved here from America," Charlie told the class.

"Any questions for Charlie?" asked Mayu-chan Sensei.

"Why did you come to Japan?" asked Uo.

"My father's job," answered Charlie.

"What's America like?" another student asked.

"It's so different from Japan," replied Charlie.

"Is that all? Good! Charlie you are going to sit next to Tohru and in front of Yuki," directed Mayu-chan.

"Thanks," Charlie told Sensei. (Sensei, Mayu-chan, Mayu-chan Sensei same thing)

"Hello," greeted Charlie to Tohru.

"Hello pleased to meet you," Tohru greeted back.

Yuki frowned at the blonde-haired boy. He wasn't ugly but not good-looking either. Charlie took his seat and class began. Yuki watched Charlie whisper things to Tohru and heard her sweet giggle as she blushed each time Charlie told her something. He saw Charlie passing notes to Tohru and even saw Tohru pass a note back. _"What is she doing? What's the note about? Does she like him?" _Thoughts flooded Yuki's head. A scowl ran across his lips. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like this Charlie very much…

"What is Yuki's problem? Why does he look like he's angry with me?" Charlie wrote to Tohru.

"Sohma-kun just doesn't know you yet. I'm sure you guys will be good friends." Tohru wrote back.

Kyo was angry with Charlie too. _"How dare he become friends with Tohru before me?" _wondered Kyo.

The bell rang and class was over. As Yuki gathered up his things to leave he heard someone calling his name.

"Yuki, that's your name right?" asked Charlie.

Yuki forced a smile because Tohru was watching and said, "Yes."

"Great! I hope we can be friends!" exclaimed Charlie.

Yuki had a fire of hate burning inside him for this guy he barely met. Seeing how uncomfortable Yuki was Kyo decided to help him this one time.

"Yuki let's go!" shouted Kyo.

"Got to go, good bye Charlie, Honda-san," Yuki said heading towards Kyo.

As soon as Yuki and Kyo were gone the Yuki Fan club girls approached them.

"Who do you think you are talking to Yuki like that!" Motoko scolded Charlie.

"Yeah!" agreed the other Yuki fan club girls.

"Uh… sorry… Who are you?" asked Charlie.

"We're the Yuki fan club! And since you are new we'll let you off with a warning. But next time don't ever speak to our prince again!" shouted Motoko.

The four girls stormed out the room quickly without another word.

"Don't worry," Tohru said as she led Charlie out of the classroom.

"What's that about?" Charlie asked Tohru.

"Oh! I forgot you're new so you don't know about Yuki…" answered Tohru.

"What's so special about him?" questioned Charlie.

"He's the prince of our high school. He even has his own annoying fan club," replied Haru who was standing outside the room.

"Huh? Oh, hi my name's Charlie. I'm new here," Charlie told Haru.

"I'm Haru, Yuki's younger cousin," replied Haru.

"Nice to meet you Hatsuharu-san, I'm Tohru," greeted Tohru.

"Pleased to meet you," answered Haru bowing to the two of them.

"Haruuuuuuuuu!" called Momiji.

"What?" asked Haru.

"Oh! Hello I'm Momiji! Haru and Yuki's cousin!" Momiji introduced himself happily with a wide grin.

"Charlie," responded Charlie.

"My name is Tohru, pleased to meet you Momiji-kun," answered Tohru.

"You're in high school?" asked Charlie with a shocked face.

"Yep! I'm the same age as Haru," replied Momiji standing proudly beside the ox.

"Momiji, what did you want?" Haru asked Momiji.

"Oh! Yuki … doesn't feel well?" Momiji responded.

"Why didn't you say so sooner! Let's go!" Haru said running down the hall as Momiji followed him.

"How many cousins does Yuki have here?" asked Charlie.

"One more, Kyo-kun. He was the one who called Yuki-kun over earlier," answered Tohru.

"That's a lot. I guess for me. I only have a sister," Charlie told Tohru.

Uo and Hana spotted them down the hall.

"Tohruuu!" called Uo.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" shouted Tohru waving to them.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with Yuki?" Haru asked Momiji as they ran.

"Nothing! I was just worried that Tohru might remember something," replied Momiji.

"WHAT! Couldn't you have told me sooner!" yelled Haru as he abruptly stopped running.

"I forgot," answered Momiji innocently.

"But isn't it a good thing if Tohru remembers?" questioned Haru.

"I don't know, but it would be complicated," commented Momiji.

"True but what about Yuki?"

Momiji didn't respond. He didn't have an answer, none of them did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was school Yuki?" asked Shigure setting down his newspaper as Yuki entered.

"There's a new student, Charlie," responded Yuki as he headed to his room.

He slammed the door shut and he dropped onto his bed sobbing. _"What if Tohru falls in love with Charlie?"_

"That's the pain of a broken heart," Ayame said worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure Charlie likes Tohru," Kyo told them as he sat down at the table.

"Poor Yuki," whispered Ayame.

"Why are you still here! Don't you have a shop to run? " asked Kyo full of annoyance.

"I'm here to help Yuki and to make sure that the house doesn't get so dirty again. I'll leave when I feel like Yuki is "normal" again," answered Ayame.

"The house IS a dump again!" shouted Kyo.

Garbage coated the kitchen once again in a large mountain and dirty dishes pilled up the sink. Empty take out cartons were scattered across the floor and counter. A unique scent lingered.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun I'm here to take care of this house," sang Kagura as she twirled around happily.

"What are you doing here!" Kyo cried angrily.

"How's Yuki-kun?" asked Kagura her grey eyes filled with concern.

"We're not sure," answered Shigure.

"At least that'll never happen to us Kyo-kun," Kagura whispered as she hugged Kyo hard enough to kill him.

"Let… Go… Of… Me!" gasped Kyo trying to remove her arms.

_"Tohru. What's going to happen to our love? Did you give up on it? Please try to remember! Don't leave me. I won't be able to live if you love Charlie more then me!" _Yuki cried silently.

"_I wonder how Sohma-kun is, is he okay. Momiji said he wasn't well earlier, I hope he comes to school tomorrow. I wonder why I can't stop thinking about Sohma-kun. He seems so sad," _thought Tohru as she fell asleep.

_"Remember Tohru. Please Remember. I want to hear you say you love me again, even if it's just one more time. I want you to know how much I love you," whispered Yuki playing with the ring he bought for Tohru._

He had bought the ring a couple of days after he had confessed to her. Maybe they hadn't dated that long but he knew that he would never love another girl in his entire life. Yuki was ready to be with her forever.

_"I wanted you to marry me…"_

The next day

Tohru, Uo and Hana were sitting outside eating their lunch together as usual.

"Tohru, what a pretty necklace," commented Hana noticing the shining gold.

"Ooh! That is pretty! Who got it for you! It looks expensive is it real gold?" asked Uo. (f.y.i. it's the necklace Yuki gave to Tohru)

"I don't remember…" responded Tohru biting her lip.

"It really is pretty. We should ask the jewelry store if they have anymore," decided Uo.

"Uo do you even have enough money? That's real gold and a real diamond!" exclaimed Hana.

"What! Then I'll buy a fake one. Let's go after school today," Uo told them.

"Okay!" answered Tohru.

"I'll go," Hana said as she continued to eat her lunch.

At the Jewelry store-----------------------------------------------------------

The three girls entered the expensive looking store, peering around before they went up to the counter.

"May I help you young ladies?" asked the man.

"Sir, do you have another one of this necklace?" Uo asked the clerk pointing to the necklace around Tohru's neck.

"I'm sorry we only had two. A young man bought them a few weeks ago," answered the clerk.

"What! Only two. A young man? A couple weeks ago? How could that be?" asked Uo.

"How old was this man?" asked Hana with an expressionless face.

"I would guess he's in high school," said the man.

"Tohru who's your boyfriend?" teased Uo.

"I don't remember anyone giving it to me," Tohru said biting her lip.

She seemed very confused and lost lightly. Hana and Uo were growing a little suspicious.

"He bought them both?" asked Hana.

"They're a pair. A set for two lovers, to keep them close forever. They're original and were very expensive. If you're looking for this man he has to be rich. Or you could look for the other necklace," the clerk told them.

"Maybe we will, if he's in high school he might be in the same one as us," said Hana.

"Yeah we have to find Tohru's secret admirer," agreed Uo.

Tohru stayed silent. _"How could I forget this man? It was only a couple of weeks ago. It almost seems unnatural for me to forget this."_


	6. Secret Admirer

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. Don't hate Charlie! It's not his fault he likes Tohru, it's my fault basically.

Hana and Uo were walking to their classroom together. They had to decide what to do about Tohru's secret man.

"Hana, do you think we'll be able to find this guy?" Uo asked curiously.

"We have to for Tohru's sake," Hana replied in her monotone voice.

"Yeah, but what if he's a stalker!" exclaimed Uo.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt Tohru," Hana told Uo.

"If he does we'll kill him! I'll rip his heart out and cut him his worthless body into a million pieces!" Uo threatened.

"But… That would leave evidence…….." Hana remarked in a creepy voice.

"You're right…."

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Wait for me!" called Tohru as she ran after her two friends.

They both stopped in their tracks and waited for the breathless girl to catch up. Tohru clutched her stomach, her face was all red from running but she had a wide smile on her face as she stopped in front of them.

"Tohru, what a nice surprise," greeted Hana.

"I thought you said you didn't feel well," Uo said.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad and I have to go to school," answered Tohru.

"Don't push yourself too hard,"

"I won't," reassured Tohru with a warm smile.

"We'd better get to class," Uo told her friends.

"Okay," they replied as they continued on their way.

After School (Tohru went home already)

"Let's start our search for this mystery guy," announced Uo.

"Yes, lets," agreed Hana.

"Where should we start?" asked Uo.

"Around school. Our high school is the only one close enough to that jewelry store," Hana told Uo.

"Maybe we should ask the clerk for a description," replied Uo.

"Yes we should, we might as well go now," Hana decided.

Uo nodded and got up with Hana to make their short walk back to the store. They arrived their in a matter of minutes. The clerk looked up from the counter recognizing the girls.

"May I help you young ladies?" he asked politely.

"Sir, do you remember the guy who bought those gold necklaces?" Uo asked the clerk.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Hana questioned him.

"I don't remember but he was wearing a school uniform similar to yours. Maybe he goes to your school?" the clerk told them.

"How 'bout facial features?" Uo asked.

"He had grey eyes and he was wearing a hat so I'm not sure about his hair," replied the clerk.

"I guess that kinda helps, thanks," responded Uo.

The clerk smiled faintly nodding.

"Let's go, there is nothing else that will help us here," said Hana as she opened the glass door.

"What are we gonna do?" Uo asked Hana as they walked out.

"We should stay after tomorrow and start our search," Hana told Uo.

"Okay,"

They tried to find him for a whole week but couldn't find him. They decided to give up already, after they made sure that nothing happened to Tohru. Little did they know, he was right in front of their eyes, literally for the whole time.

The next morning Uo and Hana showed up at their classroom before anyone else did. The sun was still rising. Uo sat in her seat drowsily; she had come to the school as soon as she received Hana's call. The black haired girl looked no different, not a once of sleep showed.

"Why did you want to come this early?" asked a yawning Uo.

"I just felt like we might find this mystery guy today," answered Hana.

"Okay when's he gonna show…" Uo started to say when Hana shushed her.

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" warned Hana.

Yuki was coming in early for some student council stuff. They were going to plan the dance today, so Yuki decided to leave his stuff in the classroom. As soon as he entered he saw the shocked faces of Uo and Hana who immediately started whispering after greeting him.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" asked Uo.

"Good morning Uotani-san, Hanajima-san. I have a student council meeting. Why are you both here?" Yuki answered.

"No reason," replied Hana with an expressionless face.

"Are you sure he's supposed to show up? I doubt it's the prince," whispered Uo.

"But he does have grey eyes and he seems rich enough," Hana whispered back.

"That's true, wait someone else is coming," Uo murmured to her.

Yuki felt a little awkward as he put his stuff at his desk. Uo and Hana kept murmuring and looking at him.

"Hey Yuki, are you going to be okay about the Tohru thing?" asked Haru popping his head into the classroom.

Haru's face dropped when he noticed Tohru's two friends in the room.

"Oops," Haru mumbled under his breathe.

The white haired teen back out of the room quickly.

Yuki immediately blushed a dark shade of red and glared deathly at Haru.

"What Tohru thing?" asked an angry Uo abruptly standing up.

"Wait! Isn't that the same necklace as Tohru's?" Hana asked Uo quietly.

"What! Where!" asked Uo.

"Right there around the prince's neck," replied Hana pointing directly at Yuki's neck.

"Stupid Haru," Yuki mumbled quietly cursing his cousin.

"Ah… So you're the mystery guy," exclaimed Uo with a smirk.

"Huh?" asked an embarrassed Yuki.

"You know you gave Tohru that gold necklace!" laughed Uo.

"Yeah…" Yuki mumbled blushing even more.

"So you're Tohru's secret admirer," Hana said.

"Well it's a long story… and I have to get going…." Replied Yuki.

"Don't worry we won't tell Tohru about your little crush," reassured Uo.

"Thanks I guess…I got to get to my meeting…See you later…" Yuki told them.

"Hey, if you hurt Tohru though we won't let you off easy," warned Uo.

"Yes…," agreed Hana.

"Don't worry… Tohru likes that Charlie guy go warn him," replied Yuki as he left the room. (Don't worry, he still loves Tohru he just doesn't think she loves him)

"I wouldn't say that…" Uo said even though Yuki couldn't hear her anymore.

_"She thinks about you a lot, don't give up hope," _Hana thought.

"I do like the prince better then Charlie," Uo told Hana.

"I agree. Charlie's waves are a little suspicious," agreed Hana.

Hall Way (Yuki and Haru)

"Haru! Are you stupid! How could you say something like that at school!" yelled Yuki angrier then ever before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here," replied Haru.

"Well Tohru's friends were there! What if Tohru finds out! Do you know what could happen to us?" Yuki shouted.

"Relax Yuki. Nothing happened," Haru told Yuki trying to comfort him.

"Relax! That's crazy. How can I relax when Tohru doesn't even remember me?" asked Yuki.

Before Haru could say anything Yuki turned and left to his meeting.

_"How stupid am I? How could I do that to Yuki?" I thought he was getting better but I guess he really is hiding his feelings," _

Yuki entered the student council room in a real bad mood.

"Hey Yun Yun…." Manabe started with a wave and beaming face.

Yuki gave him a death glare.

"What's wrong Yun Yun?" Kimi asked curiously.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Machi and Naohito were silent the whole time. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Let's get this meeting over with already," Yuki told them.

"Ay-ay President!" Manabe exclaimed.

School let out early today. They had finished taking several tests and Tohru decided to take a walk before she went home. The sun was shining brightly and warmly.

_"I'm glad I don't have work todayit really is a nice day" _Tohru thought as she passed the middle school.

Tohru's notebook fell out of her backpack a couple feet away from the little girl's foot.

"Onee-chan! Wait! You dropped something!" cried the little girl running after Tohru.

_"Oh what a cute girl! And she's calling me Onee-chan! How cute!" _Tohru thought as she turned around to see Kisa.

Tohru stopped and waited for the girl.

"You… dropped… this," gasped Kisa holding out the small notebook.

"Mom! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tohru gratefully taking the notebook from Kisa's hand.

"You're welcome," Kisa told Tohru happily.

A small dirty blonde boy walked out of the middle school looking from side to side like he was looking for something or someone.

"Kisa! Kisa! Where are you?" called the boy.

"Hiro-chan! Over here!" Kisa called back waving to the ram.

Hiro's eye's lit up when he saw Kisa but frowned when he noticed Tohru. He walked over to the two of them slowly.

"Oh it's you…" Hiro mumbled towards Tohru when he saw her.

"Huh? Me?" asked Tohru.

"Hiro!" scolded Kisa.

"It's okay…So your names are Kisa and Hiro?" asked Tohru with a smile.

"Uh… Yeah I'm Kisa…Hiro and me are Yuki's cousin… Yuki goes to your school… I think…" replied Kisa.

"Yuki-san goes to my school… Yeah," responded a beaming Tohru.

"Kisa, I think we should go now…" Hiro told Kisa impatiently.

"Okay…" Kisa agreed, "Bye Onee-chan."

"Good bye!" Tohru called returning to her walk.

_"Such adorable children,"_ thought Tohru smiling.

Kisa stood there quivering sadly.

"I guess she really doesn't remember…" whispered Kisa as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay…" Hiro told Kisa giving her a hug.

Kisa sobbed getting Hiro's school uniform all wet.

Mini Story a.k.a. Yuki's Thank You Gift

Remember in the first chapter how Kagura helped Yuki cook? Well Yuki's thank you gift to her was a pair of bracelets, kind of similar to Yuki's necklace thing.

"Kyo, please wear it! It'll show everybody that we're in love like Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan!" pleaded Kagura.

"No way! Why should I wear anything that damn Yuki gave you!" yelled Kyo.

Kagura had been following Kyo around for quite a while already trying to convince him to wear the sliver bracelet.

"And who said we were in love!" shouted Kyo.

"What did you say!" demanded Kagura getting angry.

"I said who said we were in love?" repeated Kyo.

"Say that again!" screamed Kagura snapping.

She kicked him onto the floor and is now sitting on him and choking him.

"I… Didn't… say… Anything…" Kyo choked.

"That's better! Now put on the bracelet!" sang Kagura.

"No!" shouted Kyo.

"I said put it on!" Kagura yelled picking up the table and hitting Kyo with it.

Collapsed on the floor Kyo weakly put on the bracelet Kagura handed him.

"Yay! I'm so happy," sang Kagura as she hugged Kyo.

"Uh… Kagura what did you do to Kyo?" asked Shigure.

The End


	7. The Trash Can

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters!!! But I did make up the plot and Charlie!

School

"Good morning Uo-chan, Hana-chan," greeted Tohru happily as she entered the noisy classroom.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo responded smiling.

"Hello Tohru," Hana replied faintly.

She took her seat and turned around to face Yuki.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, is it true that Kisa and Hiro are your cousins?" asked Tohru curiously.

Yuki looked up at her.

"Huh? Yeah… Did you meet them?" Yuki asked back.

"Yeah I saw them yesterday! They are so cute! How old are they?" Tohru asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Hiro is 13 and Kisa is 12… I think," answered Yuki a faint smile on his face._ "I hope Kisa is okay. I know how much she loved Tohru..."_

I know the ages are flipped but I can't stand that Kisa is older then Hiro in the manga)

"Wow you must have a big family," commented Uo.

"I guess," responded Yuki frowning as Charlie walked in.

"Hello Tohru!" Charlie greeted her warmly.

"Hello!" replied Tohru smiling again.

Uo glanced at Yuki when Charlie started talking to Tohru. Yuki was clearly jealous; his glares at the blonde boy gave it all away. Class began shortly after.

After class Uo decided to stay after and talk to Yuki. She waited until the rest of the class left before she approached Yuki.

"So I guess you really love Tohru huh? It's more then a little crush. I can tell by the way you look at her and how angry you looked when Charlie came in," laughed Uo.

"That's not funny!" Yuki replied with a blush.

"Calm down Prince! At least I didn't tell Tohru!" Uo shouted.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little angry that Tohru and Charlie get along so well…" Yuki told her.

"Yeah… I guess. Love sucks…" Uo agreed.

"Thanks for not telling Tohru…" whispered Yuki.

"Yeah well I did that selfishly. I just don't want Tohru to leave us!" Uo grinned at Yuki.

"She's lucky to have such good friends," replied Yuki.

"She's a good one herself,"

The next day, the school day seemed to fly by. It was already time to head on home. Tohru and Charlie were walking to their lockers after school alone. Everyone else left in a hurry. The whole hallway was completely empty.

"Hey Tohru, I think you're cute. Why don't we do something later?" Charlie asked Tohru out of the blue.

"Um… I'm not sure… Sorry…" replied Tohru shakily.

"Come on it'll be fun!" encouraged Charlie.

"I really don't think so… I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble. So um… No," answered Tohru with a little more confidence this time.

"Tohru, I really like you so come on go out with me!" pleaded Charlie boldly.

"Sorry but um… No," Tohru repeated.

"Come on, you don't have a boyfriend so why not go out with me?" Charlie asked getting a little angry and annoyed.

"But… Um… I'm really sorry but…No," whispered Tohru starting to get scared.

"No one refuses me! You have to go out with me!" yelled Charlie grabbing Tohru's arm and gripping it real tightly.

Tohru winced as Charlie's hold on her arm tightened even more. Pain flowed threw Tohru's arm as the blood flow to her arm was cut off. Her skin turned white.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tohru as the pain became unbearable.

"What was that! It sounded a lot like Tohru!" cried Uo as she and Hana started to run towards the sound.

Yuki sat in the student council room half listening to Kimi's over fantasized ideas for the upcoming dance. He stood up when he heard the scream. He darted out of the room immediately.

"Yun Yun! Where are you going? Kimi's not done speaking!" called Kimi but Yuki ignored her.

_"Was that Tohru?!"_ wondered Yuki as he ran as fast as he could around the school to the hallway where Tohru and Charlie were.

There, he could see Tohru. He saw Charlie's hand pressed against Tohru's arm as she let out another scream. The girl appeared frightened and hurt. Anger clouded Yuki's eyes as he ran even faster towards Charlie. Yuki punched Charlie with all his might in the face. Charlie was sent flying into some lockers.

"Honda-san, are you alright?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"I'm okay… Thanks Sohma-kun, but what about Charlie? Is he going to be okay?" asked Tohru putting her other hand over her injured arm.

"Don't worry about that low-life! He deserves to be hurt after doing that to you!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Let me see your arm. It shouldn't be too serious but I'll check anyways," Yuki told Tohru as he gently removed her hand.

Tohru winced again as Yuki ran his fingers over her arm.

"Does it hurt badly? It shouldn't be more then bruised though…" assured Yuki.

"I'm alright…. Yuki, watch out!" shouted Tohru. _"Did I just call Sohma-kun Yuki? Oh no! But why does it feel so natural? I hope he doesn't get mad at me! I never knew that Yu- I mean Sohma-kun could fight so wellbut for some reason it doesn'tsurprise me!"_

Charlie had got up and tried to punch Yuki from behind but Yuki dodged it easily ducking out of the way. Yuki kicked at Charlie's stomach hard. Charlie fell to the ground and moaned.

"So, you want some more? Then get up!" snapped Yuki seriously angry.

Charlie got up and stood wobbly and cried, "You think you're all that don't you? Who do you think you are? You're not Tohru's boyfriend! Well you'll never beat me! You were just lucky so far!"

"Shut up you baka! You want to fight then fight. Don't talk about it like a baka," replied Yuki calmly.

(Baka-idiot)

"Who you calling a baka!?" Screamed Charlie making another attempt to attack Yuki.

Yuki stepped aside and tripped Charlie sending him face first into the trash can full of half eaten lunches. Yuki pulled Charlie out of the trash can holding him upside down by his feet and asked, "Had enough yet?"

"F--- No!" yelled Charlie.

Yuki let of Charlie's feet, dropping him back into the trash. The trash can tippedover and started to roll down the hallway and ran into the wall. He fell out and tried to get up, dizzily falling back down.

Tohru stood there spacing out again. Still worrying that Sohma-kun would be mad at her for calling him Yuki. Not that she's not worried about the fight.

"Tohru, thank goodness we found you! Wait is that the prince!?" exclaimed Uo with her mouth wide open.

"I believe so," replied Hana.

"Wow, is he like a kung-fu master!" shouted Uo in amazement.

"He is amazing… You would never expect that from him," replied Hana.

"I guess love does do amazing things to people," Uo joked.

"Wha…Huh?" Tohru said confused.

"I wouldn't say that. Yuki was always good at fighting. He got a lot of practice with Kyo trying to beat him consistently. Right Kyo?" Haru told them as he walked up to them.

"What did you say!?" demanded Kyo who had followed Haru and Momiji to the scene.

"Haru's right though. Kyo still can't beat Yuki even though he learned kung-fu first," agreed Momiji.

"Why you little!" shouted Kyo whacking Momiji.

"Wah! Somebody Kyo hit me! Wah!" cried Momiji.

"You shouldn't hit Momiji-san!" Tohru told Kyo comforting Momiji.

"Kyo even fought bears and sat under waterfalls to try to beat Yuki," stated Haru.

"I did not fight bears!" screamed Kyo.

Kimi, Machi, Naohito and Manabe showed up after a few minutes. They tried to follow Yuki but he was too fast for them. It took them a while to find where he was.

"Is that really Yun Yun????" Kimi asked pointing to Yuki.

"This is truly a rare sight that needs to be remembered!" exclaimed Manabe pulling out a camcorder.

**Back to the fight**

"Come on hit me!" dared Charlie.

"Why would I? You were just in the trash," replied Yuki smirking.

"You little…!" yelled Charlie trying to punch Yuki.

"I'm a little what?" asked Yuki calmly ducking.

"Why don't you stay still and get hit like a man!" demanded Charlie.

"Why don't you be a man and hit me," retortedYuki kicking Charlie one last time in the face.

Charlie flew into the girls' bathroom where screams could be heard by a bunch of embarrassed girls. Yuki walked over to Tohru and friends.

"Give me the camcorder," Yuki directed towards Manabe who held the camcorder behind his back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Manabe replied whistling innocently.

"You can willing give it to me or I can force you to, either way is fine with me," Yuki told him with a sweet smile.

Manabe chuckled softly as he gave the camcorder to Yuki who crushed it in his hands. Manabe's eyes widen as tears began to stream down.

"Did you have to break it???? You could have hit delete…… Now my dad will kill me!" whined Manabe.

"It's your fault,"

"Yuki did you have to send him into the GIRLS' bathroom?" asked Haru shaking his head.

"That's his fault. His defense is so horrible," replied Yuki.

"Yuki, why didn't you punch him? Your punches are so cool!" exclaimed a hyper Momiji.

"I don't want to touch him. He was just in the trash. By the way I think I need new shoes," Yuki said staring at his now filthy shoes.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask but why was he in the trash?" asked Uo.

"I think you can figure that out Uo," Hana said.

"Yeah I guess. So how long have you been training?" Uo responded.

"Not too long. Definitely not as long as Kyo," Yuki told her.

"Are you picking a fight?!" yelled Kyo.

Tohru is standing there confused, shocked, and happy all at once. Charlie snuck out of the bathroom now. Hiding his blushing, bruised face obviously ashamed of losing.to Yuki.

"Hey, catch," Yuki called to Charlie tossing the camcorder at him.

Charlie caught it dumbfound trying to figure out what it was.

"Do me a favor and throw it away," Yuki told him.

He rolled his eyes but threw it away. Everyone else pretended not to notice him.

"You're the one who challenges me," replied Yuki continuing from the previous conversation.

"Why you…!" screamed Kyo.

"Oh so you really want to fight, not ashamed of losing in front of everybody, are you?" Yuki asked.

"I will beat you!"

"Kyo, tell me the score again… I keep forgetting… Was it a million to zero or a billion to zero?" laughed Haru.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN OX!" snapped Kyo.

"Oh so now you want to fight???" demanded Haru.

"Bring it on!" Kyo shouted.

"Idiots, both of you grow up," muttered Yuki.

Yuki, Haru and Kyo don't fight and they all eventually go home.

**Now I must ask why is there a trash can in the middle of the hallway?**


	8. The Rat

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. I love my readers! (Not that way!)

Miscellaneous thoughts from me: You know a lot of you reviewers are older then me? Just an interesting thing to think about. 13 (b-day July 9th 1992)

Class

Charlie walked into the room his whole body all black and blue. He looked like he had just survived a car crash. Barely any of his usual while skin showed through. It was anyone's guess that under his uniform the rest of his body was blue as well.

"Oh my! What happened to you Charlie? Who beat you up?" the class half asked half teased.

Charlie was too embarrassed to say anything. Yuki snickered at Charlie. His face turned a unique color when he blushed. His red cheeks blended with his black eyes. A really funny looking face. Most of the girls giggled at the sight of him which made him blush some more.

"Sit down!" ordered Mayu-chan Sensei.

Everybody took their seats and sat quietly muffling their laughs.

"Charlie what happened to you?" asked a startled Mayu-chan.

Charlie had had enough teasing and laughs.

"If you all really want to know he did this to me!" yelled Charlie angrily pointing at Yuki.

The whole class burst out laughing. "The prince beating someone up? No way!" The only people who weren't laughing were Yuki, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Kyo and Charlie.

"If you're gonna lie pick someone else!" someone shrieked in between laughs.

"So are you going to be telling everybody that I beat you up?" asked Yuki calmly.

"What!" exclaimed the class who immediately stopped laughing.

"You do realize that it only makes you look bad, right?" Yuki told Charlie.

"You really beat him up Sohma?" asked the class still not believing it.

"Yeah! Look what he did to me! Don't think that this doesn't make you look bad. Yuki Sohma beating up a child, believe it or not it's the truth!" announced Charlie almost proudly.

"You know you're older then me," replied Yuki calmly.

"Shut up! You beat me up!" screamed Charlie.

"Before you go accusing me look at what you did to Honda-san!" answered Yuki grabbing Tohru's arm.

She almost fell forward but Yuki held her tightly without hurting her.

He pushed up her sleeve, reveling a dark blue bruise around her arm.

_"Was he really defending me?"_ wondered Tohru.

"You deserved more pain. I let you off easy because you suck at fighting," replied Yuki letting go of Tohru.

Yuki shook his head as he re-took his seat frowning. Tohru stood there for a minute dumbfounded before she embarrassedly realized she was standing and took her seat.

"What did you say? You want to have a rematch!" demanded Charlie angrily.

"You do realize that you lost, don't you?" questioned Yuki.

"How is it that Charlie is all bruised but Yuki doesn't even have a scratch?" asked a classmate as Charlie tried to punch Yuki.

Yuki tilted his head to the side easily dodging the attack like it was nothing. The student who sat behind Yuki felt the wind in his face, his bangs fluttering for a second before falling back. Charlie bit his lip angry for missing again.

"Charlie out!" ordered Mayu-chan kicking him out of class.

"Oh I see he's a fast one there isn't he?" stated another student.

"Not only fast he's strong too," mumbled Kyo.

"What did you say Kyon Kyon?" asked Uo placing her hand to her ear as if to amplify his voice.

"Nothing Yankee!" yelled Kyo crossing his arms.

"You angry now? Well why don't we fight!" threatened Uo standing up abruptly.

"No way!" cried Kyo.

"Are you chicken!" teased Uo bending her elbows to look like chicken wings.

"What did you call me!" shouted Kyo as he was about to run over there.

"Shut up! Get back to your seats!" ordered Mayu-chan returning to the room.

Kyo angrily sat down when Uo stuck her tongue out at him.

_"Wow another interesting day! Why doesn't it surprise me that Sohma-kun can fight so well? What's wrong with me?" _wondered Tohru as class began.

After class Tohru turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up into the grey orbs of Yuki.

"Honda-san, I forgot to tell you earlier but I'm sorry for grabbing you so roughly. Please forgive me," Yuki apologized.

"Oh no! You don't have to apologize! It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I forgot to thank you for rescuing me yesterday. You saved me!" exclaimed Tohru.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it," responded Yuki with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"He really is mysterious," Tohru mumbled to herself.

_"I guess I better get going_," Tohru thought.

Yuki noticed Haru standing outside the hallway waiting for him. His eyes widened as he remembered that he had left his books in the classroom.

"Oh no I forgot my books! Wait here Haru I'll be right back," exclaimed Yuki running back to the room.

_"Whatever,"_ thought Haru as he slouched against the wall.

**CRASH!**

_"What was that?"_ wondered Haru glancing down the empty hall.

Tohru saw Yuki rush in the room and then they ran into each other. Then there was a poof and Yuki was gone. She sat on the ground bewildered by the strange event.

"Yuki wear did you go!" cried Tohru frantically looking around.

_"Are those his clothes?"_ wondered Tohru picking up the uniform.

"Yuki come on out," ordered Haru as he walked into the room.

"Hatsuharu- san!" cried Tohru.

_"You mean Yuki is in here! Where? I don't see him?"_

A small mouse walked out from behind the door. It made its way over to Haru and bit his leg.

"Yuki, that hurts," Haru told Yuki.

"What! That's Yuki-kun!" exclaimed Tohru shocked.

"Oh, so you don't remember yet," replied Haru calmly.

"Haru!" hissed the mouse.

"Did that mouse just speak? What do you mean remember!" asked a confused Tohru.

"Don't worry about it. You should understand soon," answered Haru.

"Huh?" replied Tohru.

There was another poof and Yuki appeared completely naked. Tohru's eyes popped out slightly as she collapsed on the floor as soon as she saw Yuki.

"So do you think she fainted out of shock, embarrassment or because she's starting to remember," Haru asked with a smile.

"You idiot what were you thinking," cried Yuki as he got dressed.

"What are you scared of? Don't you want Tohru to remember?" asked Haru.

"Of course I want her to remember," replied Yuki.

"Then why are you not trying to make her remember?" questioned Haru.

"Don't think I'm not trying. But what if she doesn't remember…?" answered Yuki as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yuki her memories aren't buried deep. You just have to try harder," comforted Haru.

"I know, but it's hard… Difficult to accept that I mean almost nothing to her anymore when she is the world to me…"

A strange scene played in Tohru's head.

She was in a strange place. There was a strange dog telling her about the Sohma curse. On the dogs head was the mouse from the classroom. _"What's going on?" _Then all of a sudden there was a poof. Then the animals all became humans. They were all naked! She shrieked and spun around covering her eyes. There was Yuki and Kyo!

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tohru when she woke up.

"You're awake. That's good," replied Haru who had been sitting at a desk reading a magazine.

Tohru looked around from side to side, obviously confused.

"Where am I? What happened? What time is it?" asked Tohru frantically.

"You fainted, Honda-san. It's about five-o-clock," answered Yuki who was sitting beside her.

She looked at him for a moment. Yuki seemed very relieved.

"Oh! I remember now! I had a really weird dream though. You were all cursed," Tohru told them about her dream.

"See she is remembering," Haru told Yuki softly.

A small grew on Yuki's lips.

"Huh?" asked Tohru.

"Nothing. Are you okay Honda-san?" asked Yuki changing the topic.

"I'm fine," answered Tohru smiling.

"It's true you know," Haru said as he got up from his seat.

"What?" asked Tohru.

"We are cursed. You saw Yuki turn into a mouse. It wasn't a dream. It's true," Haru replied.

"What are you saying? You mean that you're cursed!" exclaimed Tohru as she jumped up.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," answered Yuki.

"Your dream should have explained it," Haru told her.

"So Kyo Sohma-san is cursed too?" asked Tohru.

"Yep, just like in your dream! Do you remember anything else!" exclaimed Haru excitedly.

She thought he was talking about the dream.

"Oh yeah. There are ten other cursed Sohmas! Are you one of them?" asked Tohru now very curious.

"I guess you don't remember. I'm the ox," replied Haru.

"Who else is cursed?" asked Tohru.

"Remember Momiji? He's the rabbit," answered Haru.

"Really?" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yeah and remember Hiro and Kisa? Hiro is the ram and Kisa is the tiger," offered Yuki with a smile as he remembered her reaction when she first found out.

"Oh my! That's amazing!" Tohru told them.

"I don't know if you remember this but you can't tell anyone about the curse," warned Haru.

"Yes, you must keep it a secret. Don't even tell your family or your friends," Yuki told her seriously.

"I promise I will never tell anyone. I understand why you want to keep it a secret," replied Tohru.

"Don't forget," reminded Yuki.

"I won't!" reassured Tohru.

"We trust you," Haru told her.

"I guess I really should get going I'm late for work!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Yuki told her.

"Bye!" called Haru.

They both watched the girl run out the classroom in a rush. Same old Tohru, always worried about others.

"Haru, what were you thinking?" asked Yuki.

"I wasn't. That's your problem always thinking and worrying. Try not to for once," advised Haru.

The next day in class Mayu had an assignment prepared for them.

"Okay everybody I have a new project for you," announced Mayu-chan.

Everyone started to whisper to each other wondering what the project was.

"Silence! You'll be working in groups of three to research a topic that I'll give you. The first group is Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda and Charlie Chihiro! You'll be researching the Chinese zodiac," Mayu-chan told them.

Yuki winced at the thought of working with Charlie and the topic.

_"What the f--- is wrong with this teacher? Pairing me up with the guy who just beat me up? DOES SHE HAVE PROBLEMS!" _Charlie thought angrily.

"The next groups are…" She listed all the groups and their topics.

"You have the rest of the class to decide where you all will meet this weekend. This isn't an in-class project. You'll have to work very hard outside of class! This is a large portion of your grade also. So don't slack off!" advised Mayu-chan strictly.

The class gathered into their groups and began talking.

"So where do you want to meet?" Tohru asked Charlie and Yuki.

"Not at my place my parents don't allow it," Charlie told them.

"Okay, well I don't want to trouble grandpa but…" Tohru replied.

"It's okay we don't have to meet at your house Honda-san," Yuki told her.

"Where else will we meet? You house?" Charlie asked Yuki.

"What?" exclaimed Yuki.

"The place! If we can't go to my house or Tohru's then we have to meet at yours!" yelled Charlie.

"Fine, I guess it'll be okay," answered Yuki.

"_Knowing Shigure… He'll most likely be happy to see Tohru instead of mad or whatever feelings he is capable of…" _Yuki thought with a sweat drop.

"Okay then we'll be there tomorrow!" decided Tohru.

Yuki nodded with a smile.


	9. A visit From the Sohmas

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters! I do own the plot and Charlie, but not all the dialogues because they talk about events from the manga. This chapter is my attempt at humor!

Tohru was getting ready to head over to Yuki's house. It was pretty early out.

"Grandpa! I'm going to go now!" Tohru called to her grandpa.

Her nearly bald grandpa set down his newspaper and walked over to Tohru to say goodbye when he noticed the dark bruise on her arm.

"Kyoko! What happened to your arm!" asked grandpa worriedly.

"Oh, nothing grandpa," replied Tohru covering up her injury.

"Did somebody hurt you?" asked grandpa.

"Don't worry grandpa! It's just a bruise," reassured Tohru with a laugh.

"Does it hurt!"

"Just a little grandpa. You really don't have to worry. It'll heal in a couple days," Tohru told grandpa with a smile.

"I'll try not to worry. It's just that I hate to see you hurt," replied grandpa.

The old clock in the room sent a low ring through the room.

"Okay, I have to go now," exclaimed Tohru looking at the clock.

"Have fun. Watch out for _evil_ people," grandpa called out to Tohru as she ran out of the house.

It was a bright sunny day outside. The wind rustled her hair gently.

Tohru started to walk to Yuki's house. She held the instructions tightly in her hands. _"If I lose this then I'll be in trouble!"_

Meanwhile… At the Sohma residence…

"How dare you say that about me!" shouted Kyo.

"What, you mean you're not an idiot. How strange. I swear you are an idiot," replied Yuki with a smirk.

"You want to fight!" screamed Kyo.

The orange hair boy jumped up in a fighting stance with both of his fists held upright.

"Why do you keep challenging me if you keep losing?" asked Yuki.

"I hate you! I'll hate you until I die!" yelled Kyo attacking Yuki.

"…And I'll hate you even after I get buried," responded Yuki kicking Kyo out the door.

Tohru just arrived at their house and was about to knock but Kyo was sent out through the door. The paper door flew out along with Kyo's body. Shattered wood and bits of paper lay along the yard. He landed several feet away from the house unconscious.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tohru jumping up a couple of feet.

"Sorry about that Honda-san. You arrived early," greeted Yuki apologetically.

Tohru looked up at Yuki who was smiling at her through the large whole in the house.

"Am I too early! I'll come back later!" exclaimed Tohru._ "Why does that sound familiar?"_

"No it's okay. Come on inside," Yuki told her.

"What about Kyo Sohma?" asked Tohru worriedly looking back at the unconscious teen.

Yuki shook his head almost chuckling at the pitiful looking Kyo.

"He'll be fine. Watch out. Be careful when the door breaks it's usually sharp," warned Yuki.

Yuki held out his hand to help her in. Tohru blushed slightly as she gently put her small hand in his. She felt her whole body grow warmer as his strong arms helped her inside.

_"Usually? They break the door often?"_ wondered Tohru.

"Welcome to my house!" Yuki welcomed Tohru stepping aside so she could look around.

Tohru spotted the dark haired man at the table, he wore glasses and was reading today's news paper.

"Shigure-san?" Tohru addressed the man who.

"Tohru-kun! You came back!" greeted Shigure running towards Tohru with a goofy smile.

"You're the dog from my dream yesterday!" exclaimed Tohru.

Shigure fell backwards in mid step. The dog regained his posture immediately but looked slightly puzzled.

"She only remembers the curse so far," Yuki whispered to Shigure.

Shigure nodded, only starting to understand the currant situation.

"Oh, well I am the dog, Shigure Sohma. Hello Tohru-kun," Shigure told Tohru.

"Nice to meet you Shigure-san!" Tohru greeted with a bow.

"Haha! How respectful you are," Shigure laughed pleasantly.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the immature man. Tohru's cheeks grew red.

"So do you always beat people up?" greeted Charlie noticing Kyo on the ground.

"Is that your business?" asked Yuki coldly not even facing the new arrival.

"Hi you must be Charlie! Ignore Yuki he's always mean," greeted Shigure happily.

"Hi, who are you?" responded Charlie as he stepped into the house.

"Silly me I'm Yuki's cousin Shigure Sohma," Shigure told Charlie.

"Nice to meet ya," replied Charlie.

"Pleased to meet you too," Shigure said cheerfully.

"Yeah whatever let's get to work," Yuki told them.

He turned around to head upstairs to his room.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK! What happened to you Kyo darling?" cried Kagura holding Kyo tightly in her arms.

Yuki groaned as he turned around to see the small brunette woman clutching Kyo's body.

"Who's that?" asked Charlie.

"That's Kagura," replied Yuki dully.

Kagura's jumped up when she heard her name. She beamed looking at Charlie.

"Oh, a stranger. Who are you? I'm Kagura Sohma! Yuki's cousin and Kyo's beloved soul mate," greeted Kagura happily.

"Hello…" Charlie responded.

"Who said you're my soul mate!" yelled Kyo angrily waking up.

Kagura blinked her grey eyes a couple of times before she responded.

"Oh, so now you're awake," Yuki commented.

"Kyo! Of course we're soul mates! We're destined for each other!" exclaimed Kagura.

"No we're not!" yelled Kyo as he swiftly got up.

"What did you say!" cried Kagura as she knocked him over and pinned him down.

Kyo struggled trying to escape but Kagura kept her hold demanding an apology.

"Just ignore them. Let's go to my room. It should be quieter there," Yuki said as he started up the stairs.

"But what about Kyo?" asked Tohru curiously.

"Don't worry about him," responded Shigure as he picked up his newspaper again.

_"What a weird family,"_ thought Charlie.

_"Why does this place seem so familiar?"_ wondered Tohru.

Before they could even finish going up the stairs a voice called, "YYUUUUUUKI!"

Yuki froze at the top of the stairs._ "That couldn't be!"_

"What was that?" asked Charlie.

"YYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUKKKKIIII! Come greet your brother!" commanded Ayame.

Yuki dashed down the stairs and Tohru and Charlie followed after him with confused looks. They stared at the handsome man with long silver hair.

"I have completed the dresses for T-," started Ayame proudly.

"Shut up! And go back home! I don't want it! Give it to Kyo!" yelled Yuki knocking Ayame down with his fist.

"Aya! Are you okay!" cried a worried Shigure crouching by Ayame.

"How cruel you are to your Niisan, Yuki!" shouted Ayame.

Yuki crossed his arms furiously.

"GO HOME!" shouted Yuki angrily.

"Ooohhh! Is that my dress?" asked Kagura excitedly popping into the house.

"Why yes Kagura! See Yuki you could be a little excited like Kagura," Ayame told Yuki as he handed a dress to Kagura.

"I'm a man! I don't want a dress!" replied Yuki coldly.

Kagura rushed out of the room clutching the dress dearly.

"Who are you?" asked Charlie facing Ayame.

"Huh? Oh yes silly me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ayame, Yuki's older brother pleased to meet you!" greeted Ayame joyously.

"Hi I'm Charlie," greeted Charlie.

"I'm Tohru!" Tohru added with a large smile.

"Oh," mumbled Ayame pondering a bit in his mind.

"Why are they here?" Ayame whispered to Shigure ignoring the presence of the other occupants of the room.

"A project," Shigure murmured back.

"A project that should be finished by now if it wasn't for you!" replied Yuki bitterly.

"I apologize. Let me make it up to you by helping!" offered Ayame fluttering over to them.

"No, I have a feeling you'll mess it up," Yuki shot down.

"Ayame oji-san do you want this?" asked Kisa popping into the house.

"Kisa!" greeted Tohru grinning.

"Onee-chan!" cried Kisa running over to hug Tohru.

Tohru kneeled down to embrace Kisa.

"What do you want me to do with your stupid box!" cried Hiro stumbling into the house holding a huge box.

"Just leave it on the floor," ordered Ayame.

"What I don't get a thanks? Why should I even help you if you don't appreciate it?" asked Hiro frowning as he dropped the box.

It landed with a cruel sounding crack.

"We're never going to get anything done," mumbled Yuki with a sigh.

"I'm going to the bathroom," announced Charlie leaving the room.

"I'm done getting dressed!" called Kagura as she walked back into the room.

She twirled around in her light green ball room style gown.

"You look amazing Kagura!" cried Ayame rushing to her.

"Yes, you look beautiful," agreed Tohru still holding Kisa who nodded.

Kagura blushed as she walked over to Kyo, "How do I look?"

"Like a pig," responded Kyo coldly.

"If you're going to be mean then I'll go home!" yelled Kagura as her eyes started to water.

She started to run out of the house when they heard someone call, "It is I your faithful paper boy again! Here to deliver you another paper!"

Kagura ran into the paperboy and turned into a boar. She ran him over and kept going straight ahead tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Kyo you shouldn't be so mean," Ayame scolded picking up the dirty dress.

Kyo grunted.

"I wonder if he'll be okay," said Haru as he stepped over the paperboy carelessly.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Kyo.

"We're here with Ha'ri!" answered Momiji jumping into the scene.

"What's Hatori doing here?" asked Yuki.

"You skipped your check up again," responded Hatori entering the house.

"Who are all these people?" asked Charlie returning to the room.

"Our idiotic family," replied Kyo.

"I'm Hatori Sohma. Yuki's cousin. I'm a doctor," Hatori told Charlie as he started his check up on Yuki.

"Do you have to do this right now? We're supposed to work on our project," Yuki asked Hatori.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked Yuki worriedly observing them.

"Yeah, I just have weak bronchial tubes," responded Yuki.

"I'm Haru, I go to the same high school as you, remember?" greeted Haru.

"Me too! Momiji Sohma! Remember?" asked a hyper happy Momiji.

"Oh yeah," answered Charlie.

"We're never going to start our project," mumbled Yuki as Hatori continued to do his check up.

He shivered as he felt Hatori's cold stethoscope against his skin. Hatori listened for a moment before moving it across Yuki's chest.

"Well if you came to your appointment then I wouldn't be here," responded Hatori.

"Shigure!" Ritsu called as he started to enter the front.

THUMP

Ritsu tripped over the unconscious paper boy. The books flew into the sky dropping on Ritsu's back. He dizzily lay on the ground for a few seconds before starting to apologize.

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh no! I killed him! Please forgive me! My presence is a curse to everybody! I'm so sorry!" cried Ritsu running around the yard.

Shigure went over there and poked him in the side. Causing him to fall down onto the ground.

"Do you have my books?" Shigure asked.

"Yes there right- Oh no! I dropped your books! Now they're dirty! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ritsu panicking again.

Shigure poked him again and then picked up the books. He left Ritsu on the ground next to the paperboy. Both unconscious.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked Shigure.

"That's our cousin Ritsu," replied Shigure as he left for his office without another thought.

Hatori pulled the stethoscope out from underneath Yuki's shirt and let it drop against his shirt.

"Yuki is it really that hard to come to your appointments?" Hatori asked Yuki as he put away his equipment.

"I was going to but something came up…" answered Yuki.

"You mean you had to beat up Charlie," added Haru.

"What did you do?" asked Ayame joining the conversation.

"He beat up Charlie. What part of that don't you understand? Isn't it obvious? Look at these bruises. Are you deaf or just blind?" responded Hiro.

"Yuki you shouldn't hurt any one but Kyo," scolded Ayame.

"Hey!" screamed Kyo.

"Want me to hurt you instead?" Yuki threatened his brother.

"No thanks! I'll go now… By the way I left your dress by the door," Ayame told his brother.

"It's not mine!" Yuki yelled at Ayame while throwing one of Shigure's books at him.

"OWWW!" cried Ayame as the book collided with his head.

"Come on everybody let's go," announced Hatori gathering his stuff.

"Awww! Can't we stay longer?" whined Momiji.

"If you want to walk," replied Hatori as he gathered up his belongings.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stood up heading to the door.

"Bye Onee-chan," called Kisa as she and Hiro followed Hatori out the door.

"Bye Kisa! Bye Momiji, Haru, and everybody," called Tohru waving to them.

"Bye!" everyone answered.

"They give me a headache," mumbled Yuki clutching his head.

"Yeah, at least you don't have Kagura chasing you every second," yelled Kyo as he left for the roof.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Let's get to work," decided Yuki as he headed towards the stairs.

About two hours later they were about finished.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I hope you guys do a good job finishing it," Charlie told them as he stood up.

The blonde man took one look at their project.

"Don't worry about it," responded Yuki not bothering to look up.

"We'll do our best!" Tohru told him smiling.

Charlie left after a couple minutes of goodbyes. They went back upstairs to finish their poster. When they finished it was already dark out. Yuki decided to walk Tohru home, since it's dangerous in the woods around his house.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Tohru told Yuki.

"I wanted to," responded Yuki.

Her cheeks became red instantly. Yuki smiled at her embarrassment.

They neared Yuki's secret base when Tohru gasped and fainted again. Yuki rushed to her side shaking her.

"Tohru!" he called as he tried to wake her up.

In the distance you could see the secret base. Scattered around were the remains of their first date. The day when Yuki confessed his love to Tohru.


	10. Remembering Love

I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. And thanks to the anonymous person who told me itsumoforever! You are the best!

Tohru's Dream

_"Tohru I… I… lo… I love you,"_

_"What! What did you say?"_

_"I love you, I loved you since the first day you showed up at Shigure's house…"_

Her large brown eyes fluttered open. Her hands tightened around the light blue blanket.

Tohru started to wake up slowly. _"Where am I?"_

"You're awake!" cried a happy voice.

She stared at the handsome prince of her school.

"Sohma-kun?" asked a confused Tohru looking around.

Yuki smiled getting up from his seat by the bed.

"I'll go get you something to eat!" Yuki told her rushing out of the room.

She glanced around the disorganized room. Her cheeks became flushed.

"A boy's ROOM!" she choked out blushing furiously.

_"I'm in Sohma-kun's bed! How did this happen?"_ Wondered Tohru.

She stared down at her outfit which was covered with stains from dirt. She gasped when she noticed that she had made the bed sheets and comforter all dirty.

Yuki entered his room carrying a tray of cereal, toast and tea.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I made your bed all dirty…"

Her head dropped.

"Hey, don't worry about it, do you want to eat something?" he asked holding out the tray to her.

She looked at the meal strangely.

"Don't worry! I didn't make it…. It's edible," Yuki reassured with a grin.

"Oh no! It's not that! Thank you. You didn't need to do so much!" Tohru exclaimed gratefully.

Yuki set the tray on the nightstand beside his bed.

"It was no trouble at all. Are you okay?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Tohru asked Yuki with a confused look.

"You don't remember?"

Tohru shook her head ashamed of forgetting. The dream she had of Yuki troubled her deeply.

"You fainted when we were walking home. I brought you back here since it was closer then your house," responded Yuki as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry if I troubled you!" Tohru apologized bowing her head.

"Really it's okay!" replied Yuki.

Tohru grimly looked up at him.

"Of course I troubled you! I slept in your bed! Where did you sleep? Now it's morning and you were watching me so you didn't get to do anything else!" panicked Tohru.

"Really it was no trouble!" reassured Yuki._ "I can't tell her that I didn't sleep because I was so worried! She would freak out!"_

"I'll prepare a special breakfast for you and your family to thank you!" declared Tohru with a determined face.

Yuki smiled at her.

"Well first eat yours. I'll give you some privacy," replied Yuki before he left the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yuki went downstairs and lay down on the couch. "_I'm so tired."_

Tohru took a few bites of her breakfast nervously.

_"What a weird dream. There is no way that Yuki could love me. No way! I can't tell anyone about this! Why did I dream that? It's not like me to be thinking about boys. Even though I do like Sohma-kun, he probably thinks of me as just a friend. Maybe even less. Why would he even look at me when there are so many other prettier girls after him?" _

Tohru slowly finished her breakfast and rushed downstairs to start a thank you breakfast. She saw Yuki on the couch in the living room sleeping.

_"Oh no! I made him sleep on the couch! I better get him a blanket! It's the least I could do!"_

Tohru ran up to Yuki's room and grabbed the blanket and put it over Yuki.

"Tohru…don't leave me again," whispered Yuki when she started to leave the room.

_" Again? I'm probably just hearing things," _thought Tohru as she froze at thedoorway.

She shook her head with a faint laugh. Tohru went to the kitchen and immediately started. Odd enough to her, she knew where all the utensils were.

She quickly prepared a bunch of homemade rice balls. She set up the table neatly. It was a delicious looking meal, beautifully set. She smiled proudly at her work.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. What smells so good?" asked Shigure happily stepping into the room.

"Breakfast!" announced Tohru.

"Tohru-kun? Am I dreaming?" asked Shigure rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"No… I kinda fainted yesterday… So Sohma-kun brought me back here. As a thank you gift I prepared you all breakfast," explained Tohru slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, that looks delicious! What a treat!" exclaimed Shigure taking a seat at the table eyeing the food hungrily.

Shigure grabbed the nearest rice ball and chomped down on it.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy it," Tohru told Shigure.

"This is the best meal I've had in a while! You see Yuki isn't the best cook… Speaking of Yuki, where is he?" Shigure said between bites of a rice ball.

"He's taking a nap… I kinda slept in his bed… So he had nowhere to sleep," Tohru told him looking down nervously.

"Really, that idiot. He could have put you in the guest room," mumbled Shigure.

"Who's an idiot?" asked Yuki after whacking Shigure on the head.

Tohru blushed a dark shade of red. _"Why did he put me in his room instead of the guest room?"_

"Honda-san, did you make all of this? It looks real good," Yuki complimented ignoring the guest room remark.

_"Why didn't I think of that? I guess I was too worried to think," _wondered Yuki as he took a seat by Tohru.

"I hope you like it! Thanks again," Tohru replied.

Yuki beamed at her as he took a perfectly made rice ball.

A few minutes. Kyo walked into the house soon enough. He was very surprised when he saw Tohru. His eyes widened as he took a seat at the table.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I fainted yesterday… And so I had to stay here… So my thank you gift is breakfast," explained Tohru blushing even more.

Kyo took the seat farthest from Yuki and picked up a rice ball.

"Do you like them?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"They're fantastic! Fit for a king!" exclaimed Shigure.

"Don't worry about him. They really are good," reassured Yuki.

"Yeah, they are pretty good," agreed Kyo as he grabbed another rice ball.

Tohru smiled as they finished their breakfast.

"I guess I should go now," Tohru told them after washing the dishes with some help from Yuki.

"Okay, I'll walk with you again," decided Yuki as he dried his hands off with a small hand towel.

"You don't have to! You already did so much!" argued Tohru frantically.

"I would like to accompany you, really. Besides what if you faint again?" replied Yuki.

Tohru looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

"Okay…" agreed Tohru.

They left the house shortly after. Silently they walked both deep in thought.

"Did you have another strange dream?" asked Yuki looking at her curiously.

"Um… Not this time," lied Tohru nervously.

"Oh okay,"

Yuki didn't completely believe her but didn't want to push it. He shrugged it off deciding he got his hopes up for nothing. They continued walking not saying much. Pretty soon they arrived at her house quickly since it wasn't too far away. Yuki walked up the first few steps with her.

"Bye," Tohru told Yuki before she knocked on the door.

"See you later," replied Yuki giving her one last smile before he climbed down the steps.

"Thanks so much, for everything," Tohru added.

Yuki just smiled as he turned to leave, back to his lonely home.

_"What's the point of even going back if you're not there?"_ they both thought.

Yuki stood there a couple of steps out of sight, and watched her go in safely. He sighed as he continued his trip back home.

The next day Hana and Uo were walking with Tohru to their class as usual when something caught there eyes. They looked at the brightly decorated flyer on the wall.

"A dance?" Hana asked reading the flyer.

"How strange. This doesn't seem like a school that does dances," added Uo as she skimmed the flyer.

"But it does sound fun! Let's go!" exclaimed Tohru excitedly.

Hana and Uo smiled at the joyful girl.

"Okay, if you want to," replied Hana.

"Maybe the prince will ask you," teased Uo with a snicker.

Tohru blushed a dark red and told them, "Probably not."

Hana looked down the hall, noticing Yuki. She was about to point this out when she realized that he was coming their way,

Yuki walked towards them and asked Tohru, "Do you feel okay? You look a little paler then yesterday."

Tohru spun around, surprised to see Yuki worried about her.

"Huh? I'm okay. Don't worry about me," responded Tohru.

"Yesterday?" asked Uo suspiciously.

"We finished the project yesterday," explained Tohru innocently.

Neither of them mentioning that she slept over.

"At his house?" asked Hana.

"Yeah," answered Yuki calmly.

As they continued their conversation the Yuki Fan club turned red with anger. They were following Yuki all day, the usual routine. They were leaning against the wall eavesdropping the whole time.

"What she was in Yuki's house before us!" exclaimed all the girls trying to muffle their voices.

"She can't go on unpunished! We'll have a meeting after school about Tohru Honda," informed Motoko seriously.

"Okay," agreed the rest of the girls.

After School the Yuki fan club met in their usual unoccupied room where they met almost everyday.

"Tohru Honda must be punished!" announced Motoko.

"Yeah, but what should we do?" asked Mio.

"We should just beat her up," offered Minami.

"But what about that wave girl and that Yankee?"

"Half of us could distract them while the rest beat her up,"

"Good idea!"

The girls continued plotting devious things until they came up with the most reasonable solution to their problem. Simply, they just needed to get the girl to stay away from the prince, and the task was not gonna be as easy as they originally thought….

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll start project exterminate Tohru Honda!" decided Motoko smiling evilly.

"Agreed!" cried the Fan club girls.

The next day Uo and Hana left the school without waiting for Tohru since she was so persistent in not wanting to make them stand around for her.

"Tohru sure is taking a while…" Uo sighed.

"We should check on her…" Hana decided.

"Yeah, she probably hit her head again," Uo laughed.

Tohru's two best friends were about to reenter the school until they heard someone call their names.

"Wait! Uotani, Hanajima!" cried the girls running after them.

Uo turned around making a disgusted face when she saw the fan club.

"What do you want?" asked Uo irritated.

"It's… Tohru! She's in trouble!"

"Where is she!" asked Hana worriedly.

Her waves didn't sense anything since they are technically telling the truth

"She's over there! We'll show you!" cried Mio pointing in the opposite direction of where Tohru actually was.

They ran as fast as they could in the wrong direction. Little did they realize how much trouble Tohru really was in. Clueless and confused Uo and Hana continued to follow the girls filled with concern.

"Tohru!" called Motoko as the rest of the girls cornered her at her locker.

"Yes," responded Tohru nervously trying to back up.

"You've done terrible things! You aren't allowed to speak to the prince again!" screamed Motoko angrily slapping her across her face.

Tohru looked up at them clutching her cheek innocently.

"Don't give us that innocent look," muttered Minami.

Two members grabbed her arms and held her tight as the rest of the girls took turns beating her. Tohru was barely conscious when they heard a voice say, "What are you doing? Stop!"

Yuki ripped the hands of the members off of Tohru. He glared at all of them angrily causing them to retreat and leave immediately. Yuki picked up Tohru gently in his strong arms.

"Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru tiredly.

"Shh, rest," ordered Yuki.

He lifted her out of the school, and ran into Uo and Hana running frantically around.

"Oh my god! What happened to her!" asked Uo half worried and half angry.

"Ask them they should know," Yuki looked at the girls from his fan club.

"What!" cried Uo angrily.

"So you were tricking us all along," concluded Hana harshly.

The girls started to back away, scared of being hurt.

"Where are you girls going? We're not done with you just yet!" shouted Uo as she pulled up her sleeves.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls as they ran away.

Yuki left the school. Practically running home, but trying to hold on to Tohru carefully. He burst into the house noisily.

"What happened to her?" Kyo and Shigure asked in unison.

"The idiotic fan girls beat her up!" answered Yuki.

He went upstairs and put her on the bed in her old room. Shigure and Kyo followed quickly.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know," answered Yuki.

"Well, don't just stay there! Make yourselves useful! Kyo call Hatori and tell him to come right away and Yuki go get the first aid kit!" ordered Shigure.

"What about you? What are you supposed to be doing!" Asked Yuki and Kyo.

"Someone has to watch Tohru, in case she wakes up," Shigure answered with a arrogant smile.

Yuki ran down the stairs and grabbed the first aid kit and ran back up while Kyo ran to the phone and quickly called Hatori.

"Hatori is coming," Kyo told them when he returned to the room.

Yuki came back right after Kyo holding their first aid kit in his arms.

"Good, Yuki hand me the first aid kit," Shigure commanded.

"What am I your dog?" asked Yuki as he tossed the package to Shigure.

Shigure fumbled with the box and looked clueless as he opened the box.

"Do you even know what your doing!" asked Kyo and Yuki.

"Um no," responded Shigure honestly.

"What!" cried them both as they knocked him out.

Hatori walked into the room shortly after.

"Get out!" he ordered kicking everyone out of the room.

They all left and patiently waited outside. Yuki and Kyo paced around while Shigure lay down from pain. In a few minutes Hatori came out expressionlessly.

"Don't disturb her now. Explain this to me then you can see her," Hatori told them as he shut the door.

Yuki told them the entire story in a rush and then darted upstairs.

Tohru just laid there. All bandaged. She almost looked like a mummy.

_"Tohru, please be okay," _prayed Yuki.

Tohru stirred but didn't wake.


	11. White Roses

I don't own the dudes from Fruits Basket..

Tohru woke up slowly feeling pain all over her body. She could barely even see her own skin, there were bandages all over. She ran her head over the bandage across her forehead.

_"Where am I?"_ thought Tohru glancing around with confusion.

_"This place seems so familiar!" _Tohru thought.

For the first time she noticed Yuki. He was kneeling on the ground while he rested his head on the bed. He looked incredibly peaceful as he slept soundly.

_"Oh no! I caused more trouble for the Sohmas!" _

As she panicked she noticed for the first time that Yuki had the exact same necklace as she did around his neck.

_"I thought the man at the jewelry store said that there were only two of these necklaces. Does that mean that Sohma-kun was the one who gave me this necklace? Was my dream true? Does that mean Sohma-kun really loves me?"_ wondered Tohru not quite understanding the situation.

She fiddled with his necklace and hers. She leaned closer to Yuki and put her necklace by Yuki's, connecting them together. It was a perfect fit. Her eyes widened as she gasped dropping Yuki's necklace, letting it drop, hitting his chest softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Tohru as all her memories flooded back to her.

Yuki jumped up startled by the sound.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" asked a panicking Yuki.

Tohru's eyes shut, as she fainted once again.

"Hatori! Help! Something's wrong with Tohru!" yelled Yuki.

(Hatori had spent the night because of Tohru)

Hatori, Shigure and Kyo ran upstairs and found a freaked out Yuki beside the bed.

"What happened?" Hatori asked calmly.

"I'm not sure. She screamed and fainted again," explained Yuki who started to pace around the floor.

Hatori went over and checked up on Tohru. Shigure and Kyo crowded him watching what he was doing.

"She seems fine Yuki. But you should take a look at this," replied Hatori pointing to Tohru.

Yuki walked over and saw that Tohru was clutching the necklace that he had given her. _"Why didn't I notice that?"_

"What does that mean?" Yuki asked Hatori.

"My guess would be that she got her memories back," Hatori told them.

"Oh my!" cried Shigure happily.

Shigure started dancing and twirling around the room with a glimmer in his eyes.

"No more taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake out!" he sang with a joyous smile.

He stopped singing and dancing right before Yuki and Kyo hit him.

"We must tell everybody! This is such good news!" exclaimed Shigure running towards the phone.

Kyo tripped him before he reached the phone.

"Don't you think we should make sure before you start telling everyone?" Kyo asked him.

"Oh yeah," he muttered as his face dropped.

"And what about Akito?"

Shigure's head lowered even more.

"All of you leave. Let Tohru rest," commanded Hatori as he pushed them both out of the room.

Hatori looked back and smiled a rare smile at Yuki. Yuki looked back at him with confused wide eyes. Hatori didn't respond shutting the door behind him.

_"I guess he just wanted to let me have some privacy. I'll have to thank him later," _Yuki thought.

Yuki dropped into a chair with a soft thud. Tohru's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki?" asked Tohru softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuki jumping out of his seat and rushing over to Tohru's side.

"I'm okay… I'm sorry…," Tohru whispered.

"Sorry?"

"You act like nothing is wrong…. But it must have been hard to be alone all of these months!" Tohru cried with wide eyes.

"So you really do remember," Yuki whispered back as a tear rolled down his cheek.

(You really should listen to THE GOOD KIND by THE WRECKERS aka Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp.)

Yuki smiled and went over and embraced Tohru happily.

POOF!

Yuki turned into a small mouse. Tohru scooped him up and held him in her hands hugging him tightly with a warm smile.

"How could I ever forget you," Tohru told him as tears flowed out of her eyes.

Yuki used his small paw and wiped away her tears. There was another poof as Yuki turned back into a human sitting on top of Tohru's legs. Tohru let out a little shriek turning around to face the wall. Yuki blushed getting off of her immediately and getting dressed.

"I'm sorry…." He muttered.

"Not it's my fault!" she denied.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, his eyes shone concern.

"No! Not at all! I'm okay! I wasn't hurt that bad!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki smiled at the frantic girl.

"So does that mean you still want to go to the dance with me?" asked Yuki teasingly.

"Of course I will," responded Tohru with a wide grin and a faint blush.

"Good, because I didn't have a date and the dance is next week," Yuki told her.

Tohru's cheeks turned darker. Yuki walked over and took a seat on her bed leaning closer to Tohru's face. She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. He returned the kiss careful not to get to close to her body. Her lips parted slightly allowing the kiss to be come more passionate. They broke apart breathlessly both with dark shades of blushes.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

Shigure ended up telling everybody but Akito about Tohru's memories. Throughout the week all the Sohmas visited Tohru joyfully. Yuki and Kyo helped her move back into the house. Life seemed perfect.

At the end of the week Hatori came back and did a minor check up on her. He removed most of her bandages, reveling her beautiful pale skin once again. Only one bandage had to remain, the one that covered the dark bruise across her waist.

"Thank you, Hatori-san!"

"Don't worry about it Honda-kun," Hatori smiled as he got up and left.

Tohru returned to school to the joy of her two best friends. The Yuki fan club avoided both her and Yuki. The school week ended quickly and soon enough it was time to get ready for the dance.

Tohru was in her room putting on the dress that Ayame made her. It was a beautiful light blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. She curled her hair and tied a matching pink bow in her hair. She looked like an angel from heaven. The sight was truly beautiful. At the same time Yuki was in his room putting on his black tuxedo. It was all silky smooth and made him look even handsomer then usual. He fumbled with the tie doing the best he could. Yuki sighed and went downstairs and found Kagura forcing Kyo into a suit.

"I don't want to go with you! Get away from me!" yelled Kyo.

"Who else will you go with?" asked Kagura sweetly holding up the suit.

"I'd rather stay home!" screamed Kyo trying to run away.

Kagura caught him and pinned him down and finished putting the suit on him. Kagura was wearing a dress that matched Tohru's except that it was orange with a red ribbon. Yuki shook his head at the sight of them and sat on the stairs patiently. There was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Kagura running towards the door.

Kyo took off the coat and sat next to Yuki pouting.

"This is your entire fault! You planned a dance, without even thinking about me! Do you know what it's like to spend a day with Kagura?" shouted Kyo angrily.

"I never said you had to go," replied Yuki.

Hatori walked into the room asking, "Are you ready?"

"Put that back on!" ordered Kagura glaring at Kyo.

"NO! I don't want to go!" refused Kyo tossing the jacket onto the floor.

Kagura held Kyo in a choke hold and put the coat on for him.

"We're just waiting for Tohru now," Yuki told Hatori calmly ignoring Kagura and Kyo.

In a few minutes Tohru walked down the stairs carefully. Everybody's jaws dropped at the sight of Tohru's beauty. Even Hatori's jaw dropped just slightly though.

This time Yuki commented first, "You look like a real princess."

Tohru blushed shyly. Yuki held out his hand for Tohru and helped her down the last few steps.

Shigure looked at her with a playful smile but before he could say anything they all left the house and climbed into Hatori's car. Kyo ran to the front seat and locked the door before Kagura could do anything.

"I call the seat behind Kyo!" claimed Kagura happily as she got in.

Yuki opened the door for Tohru. She blushed again as she climbed in. Yuki got in after and the car sped off towards the school.

Kagura snaked her arms around Kyo's neck, holding him tightly with a smile.

"Let go of me," choked Kyo as he attempted to remove her hands.

"It's your fault darling for not sitting with me," replied Kagura as she tightened her grip.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the two of them trying to ignore them the rest of the short ride. The car slowed to a stop at the front of the school. Yuki exited the car first and helped Tohru out. Kyo made an effort to stay in the car but Kagura wrenched him out by his legs.

"I don't wanna go!" screamed Kyo trying to hold onto the car.

"C'mon darling!" squealed Kagura dragging him off to the school.

"I'll pick you up at midnight," Hatori informed them as he drove off.

Yuki held Tohru's hand and they all walked in trying not to get separated in the crowd.. Everyone's jaws dropped when the foursome entered.

"What! Yuki actually came with that witch!" cried Motoko.

"Who is that!" cried some of the other Kyo lovers as they stared at Kagura.

Tohru blushed staring down at her feet. Yuki ignored the stares while Kagura glanced around curiously.

"I'll go get you a drink," offered Yuki as he headed towards the snack table.

Tohru nodded.

"Let's go dance!" exclaimed Kagura dragging Kyo to the dance floor.

Charlie walked up to Tohru awkwardly, "I guess I really have no chance with you."

Tohru looked away nervously. Charlie slightly smiled sadly and walked back to his date, Motoko.

"What did he want?" asked Yuki when he returned with glasses of punch.

"Nothing…." Replied Tohru with a smile.

She took her cup of punch and smiled at him.

Gavin Degraw's We Belong Together started to play.

Yuki bowed and held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance, princess?"

"Yes..." answered Tohru with a blush as she put her hand in his.

They entered the dance floor hand and hand between other couples.

_We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
Wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for._

The spotlight focused on Yuki and Tohru. They were in the middle of the dance floor. They were truly the loveliest couple there.

_The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
we are everything we need._

"Don't touch me!" screamed Kyo as he swatted at her hands.

"But darling! I just love you so," cried Kagura squeezing Kyo tightly.

She clutched both of his arms forcing him to dance with her.

_We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores,  
wedded by the planet force;  
we've all been spoken for_

All eyes were on Yuki and Tohru. They were a match made in heaven in everyone's eyes even the Yuki fan club's, though they wouldn't admit it.

_What good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,   
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciencness you see,  
we are everything we need_

The song perfectly fit how they felt about each other. Their gazes locked with one another's smiling and blushing as they continued to dance like they were the only ones there. Nothing else mattered.

_We belong together,  
like the open seas and shores.  
wedded by the planet force,  
we've all been spoken for._

Their movements fit perfectly with the music. Every step and every spin flowed smoothly with the song.

_All this indecision,  
all this independent strength,  
still, we've got our hearts on safe,  
we've got our hearts on safe._

Nobody dared to make a sound let alone breathe. It was a sight that seemed like it was from some corny love movie. Nobody was dancing anymore, just focusing on them two.

_Someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere __lost__ in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift._

The song slowly ended. Everybody held their breaths and gasped as Yuki leaned towards Tohru and gave her a sweet kiss. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss. When he broke their kiss he whispered, "I love you."

Tohru blushed and whispered I love you back. Many of the girls blushed jealously.

Yuki took Tohru's hand and led her outside.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked.

Yuki just smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He stopped walking, and laughed as she gasped at the sight.

The building was decorated beautifully. Lights surrounded the building casting a romantic soft glow. There was a small stage-like thing set up. White roses were beautifully spread around. Soft silky petals lined the floor, along with glitter. Ribbons along with the roses intertwined along the stage.

"It's beautiful," breathed Tohru.

"I'm glad you like it. I worked hard on it," Yuki told her.

He held her hand tighter and helped her onto the stage.

Tohru smiled widely. Yuki pulled out a bouquet of the white roses from behind his back and handed them to Tohru.

"Oh, they're lovely! Thank you!" exclaimed Tohru taking the bouquet from him and inhaling the sweet scent.

Yuki dropped down on one knee and pulled the small velvet box out from his pocket.

"Will you marry me, princess?" asked Yuki as he opened the box, reveling a gold ring with a huge diamond shaped like a heart.

Tohru gasped dropping the roses as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Yes! Of course!" gasped Tohru happily.

Yuki took the ring out and gently slid it onto Tohru's left ring finger. Tohru's eyes were huge as she stared from the ring to Yuki.

"I love you so much," whispered Yuki.

"I love you too!" replied Tohru excitedly.

Yuki stood up and kissed Tohru again. This time twice as sweet and twice as long. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. He pulled her nearer and deepened the kiss passionately.

When they broke their kiss Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa and the rest of the Sohmas jumped out from nowhere and screamed, "CONGRADULATIONS!"

They all threw handfuls of confetti all over them.

Yuki and Tohru almost had a heart attack. They jumped nearly five feet out of shock when they surprised them.

"Ho- How did you know?" asked Yuki curiously as he tried to brush confetti out of his hair.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Shigure asked back with a mischief smile.

"Ignore him. Haru saw you at the jeweler's," explained Hatori.

"Congratulations Onee-chan!" exclaimed Kisa as she hugged Tohru tightly.

Yuki and everyone else smiled.


	12. A Gift From The Sohmas

I don't own the Fruits Baskets Characters. Sadly enough. But the plot's good right? I made that up! Yay! If you guys have any FanFic recommendations about YukixTohru please tell me!

Continuing from Chap 11

"Congratulations! Tohru you must let me make your wedding dress!" exclaimed Ayame as he grabbed Tohru's hands.

"No! I couldn't possibly ask for that! You already made me this beautiful dress!" cried Tohru.

"Really it would be my pleasure!" argued Ayame.

"It would cause you so much time and money! There would be no way I could ever pay you back!" refused Tohru.

"Please! It would truly make me happy!" begged Ayame.

"Just let him make it. He won't stop talking until you do. Besides Yuki can always pay for the dress. It's not like we Sohmas are poor," advised Hatori.

"Okay! If it's not too much trouble," agreed Tohru.

Yuki came up behind Tohru and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Half hugging her and not. Making her jump out of surprise.

"I guess you are really positive about this," Yuki whispered into Tohru's ear.

"Of course! I would never lie about that! Yuki I really do love you," responded Tohru.

"I love you too. Just making sure you won't leave me," teased Yuki.

"Smile!" commanded Haru.

He held his camera as he faced Tohru and Yuki. They positioned themselves quickly and smiled.

(I know the picture isn't perfect)

"Haru, what a nice shot! How sweet! I can't believe that my little brother is engaged!" exclaimed Ayame.

"You have time to adjust. Don't worry Aya!" Shigure told him.

It was like a party. So noisy and crowded. They even brought food! Right now they started setting up a table and all the dishes.

"Looks like everyone knew before I knew about my own engagement," Tohru told Yuki.

"I really didn't plan this. But it is nice of everybody," replied Yuki.

"It really was nice of them. They must have worked hard," Tohru added with a big smile.

"Onee-chan we have a present for you!" cried Kisa excitedly as she grabbed Tohru's hand.

"You too Yuki! Come along!" called Haru.

"Hurry you stupid woman!" yelled Hiro with a grin on his face.

_"What could it be? This can't be good if Hiro's happy…But Kisa's happy too. What is it?" _wondered Yuki as he walked beside Tohru to the others.

"Here," offered Rin as she handed Yuki the envelope. (Haru asked her to)

Yuki took the envelope cautiously.

"Open it! Open it!" Momiji shouted happily.

"Yes, open it quickly!" Kagura told them while she clutched Kyo.

"What is in there?" asked Kyo.

"We all pitched in for it…" Kureno told them. (Yes Kureno is there! Even though he didn't say nothing earlier. You know he's a quiet person)

"I didn't even know about this and you say everyone pitched in for it!" yelled Kyo angrily. (He's upset because he wants to give something to Tohru)

"Don't worry Kyo-kun! I paid for your part!" exclaimed Kagura as she attached herself to Kyo's left arm.

"I don't want your money! Let go of me!" screamed Kyo.

"Ignore them and just open it," Hatori ordered.

"Okay…" mumbled Tohru as she watched Yuki slowly open the envelope.

Yuki's hand pulled out a white sheet of paper. He unfolded it and gasped when he saw the picture.

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

Yuki was speechless. He turned the paper around so Tohru could see and she let out a small shriek.

"So what do you think?" asked Haru.

"…You… got us a house…" was all Yuki could say.

"Not just a house! The best house ever!" cried Momiji.

"And the best thing is that it's not Sohma property. It's yours and only yours," Ayame added happily.

Silence.

"You don't like it? I'm so sorry!" Ritsu yelled.

"No! We love it!" decided Tohru.

"Yes it's lovely," agreed Yuki smiling.

"It must have cost so much! How can we accept it!" cried Tohru as a tear rolled down her cheek. (A tear of happiness of course!)

"Not at all! There were twelve Sohmas to pay for it! And we Sohmas aren't poor!" replied Kagura.

"Enjoy your love nest Yuki," teased Shigure.

Yuki punched him in his face sending him to the ground.

"This is our engagement present for you!" Kisa told Tohru happily.

"So don't expect anything else. You should be grateful you even got that!" replied Hiro coldly.

"I am happy," replied Tohru as she gave Kisa another hug.

"Watch your mouth brat!" yelled Kyo.

"You should watch your mouth you're the one who's yelling," responded Hiro.

"What! You want to get hurt!" threatened Kyo.

"SHUT UP! This is a lovely moment! Don't ruin it!" scolded Kagura after shoving Kyo to the ground.

"Why you!" shouted Kyo jumping back up to his feet.

"Both of you should be quiet and enjoy the moment! Kagura why don't you and Kyo go back to your place to talk," advised Haru.

"What a great idea!" cried Kagura as she dragged Kyo out of there.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Kyo from the distance.

"Let's get going. Before someone sees us and kicks us out," Hatori told everyone.

"Bye! See you guys later!" everybody called to Tohru and Yuki.

"I'll be back for you at twelve this time," Hatori said before he left.

"Have fun," Haru said following Hatori.

After everyone left Tohru and Yuki sat down on the grass.

"That was really nice of everybody!" Tohru told Yuki.

"It was but are you sure you want it?" asked Yuki.

"Of course! Don't you?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah… I wasn't sure if you were ready for it though," responded Yuki.

"Maybe not now…But it would be a great place to live after we get married," whispered Tohru shyly.

"I agree," replied Yuki.

Tohru shivered after a while. Yuki quickly took off his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. She hesitantly laid her head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki flinched out of shock but then wrapped his warm arms around Tohru lovingly without actually hugging her. She smiled softly and they sat there silently, just enjoying each other's company. There wasn't a care in the world. All that matter then was that they were together.

(I know, how mushy gushy! I like that kinda thing though, romance is the best!)

At exactly twelve a.m. Hatori's car showed up and Tohru and Yuki left. Motoko and Charlie are standing there watching their loves leave. Now they finally realize that they were never meant to be… Charlie and Motoko glance at each other quickly and then look away shyly. Charlie walks slowly towards Motoko and takes her hand in his. A new love begins…

(Hehe MotokoxCharlie. I just didn't want them to be alone so now they have each other)

"Good night Yuki…" Tohru told him.

"Good night Tohru. I love you," responded Yuki.

"I love you too," replied Tohru as Yuki kissed her cheek.

"Until tomorrow princess," whispered Yuki in her ear.

He lifted her hand and kissed it softly and left for his room. Tohru blushed and went into her room.

_"Did Yuki really propose to me? How can I show him my love? He got me such an expensive ring! I have to give him something… But what?" _thought Tohru as she drifted off to sleep.

I'm sorry! I'll be back later!

Breakfast and lunch are ready!

Don't worry about me…

-Tohru

Yuki clutched her note in his hand. He reread the note several times.

_"Where could she have gone? Why didn't she tell me? Does she not want to marry me anymore? I should of woke up earlier…" _Yuki thought.

He headed out to his secret base. The strawberries were ready. Yuki started to pick each one carefully. Not wanting to damage a single one.

"_They must be perfect for Tohru…"_

After finishing picking the strawberries and some other vegetables Yuki headed inside. He opened a cook book and flipped through the pages looking for an easy to make meal.

"_Perfect! Soumen! That should be easy enough!" _

Yuki started with the noodles, going through several pots until they were perfect. A smell of something burning lingered in the house.

"What are you doing Yuki?" asked Shigure in a daze.

"Making soumen. Why?" responded Yuki.

"I smelled something burning so I came to investigate," replied Shigure.

Yuki tossed a empty pot at Shigure and said, "Leave me alone."

Shigure walked back to his office laughing and whimpering at the same time. He rubbed his head lightly and shut the door loudly in mock anger. Yuki shook his head and went back to making the soup. As he waited for it to boil he chopped the vegetables from his garden.

(What's the point of being good at gardening if you can't cook 'em)

Yuki tossed in the veggies and stirred the soup.

"_I hope this is edible,"_

Yuki finished around dinner time. (He had to make it several times before it was good enough to eat. Shigure was his food tester and is now sick. Hehe)

He prepared two bowls and set the table romantically. With candles and flowers. White roses sat in the middle of the table surrounded by some sakura branches. (FYI Cherry Blossoms. You should know that though)

It looked splendid. He spent the whole day on this dinner. Yuki heard the door open and saw Tohru enter.

"Yuki! You made dinner? How sweet," Tohru said sweetly.

"It's not as good as yours but at least it's not burnt," Yuki told her.

(Shigure isn't hungry because of testing Yuki's "experiments" earlier and Kagura forced Kyo to eat at her place… So they are all alone)

"Soumen! My favorite! It looks and smells great!" exclaimed Tohru as she sat next to Yuki.

Tohru took a bite of Yuki's soup and smiled, "Delicious!"

"You don't have to lie. It's barely even edible," responded Yuki.

"I wouldn't lie to you! Try some of it yourself!" Tohru encouraged.

Yuki took a small bite and relied, "It's not bad but yours is way better. Don't force yourself to eat it."

"It really is good though," Tohru told him.

"Where were you?" asked Yuki.

Tohru blushed and tugged at her hair uncomfortably. Yuki panicked in his mind wondering if she was going to break off their engagement.

"I was at my um… mother's grave…" answered Tohru.

Yuki sighed relieved, "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Never!" exclaimed Tohru with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of gone with you… I'm a not that dependable?" asked Yuki.

"It's not that... You have done so much for me already so I wanted to thank you…" replied Tohru.

"You don't have to thank me," responded Yuki.

"I want to," Tohru said handing him a small package wrapped in newspaper.

Yuki opened it and stared at the simple gold ring.

"It was my father's. He gave it to me when I was little. He told me to give it to the one I love… I know it's not as beautiful as the ring you gave me but-."

Yuki silenced her with a quick kiss.

"I love it," Yuki told her as he put on the ring.

Tohru blushed and smiled.

They heard a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru shouted running towards the door.

Akito walked into the room.

"I don't think I ever gave you permission to propose," Akito said coldly.

In walked five guards is black suits. Two of them grabbed Yuki and another held Tohru.

"Let her go she didn't do anything!" Yuki shouted.

The End! Sorry about the cliffy!

Review! Review!

Preview:

"_Let me out of here!"_

Hehe, I'll update soon enough. Before the weekend I think! I hope you liked this chapter! My first FanFic is going to be over soon! How sad! Anyways remember to review! And any good FanFics you know please tell me. I love reading about Yuki and Tohru! Please review! I love to read them!


	13. Trapped

I don't own the Fruits Basket Characters! I can't take credit for them (even though I wish I could)! They were all invented by Natsuki Takaya! Except for Charlie! And the plot is mine too! Though I do include parts from the manga! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

Continued…

"Yuki!" Tohru cried.

"I said let her go!" Yuki yelled.

He twisted and tried to pull his arms away. They held on tightly, barely holding Yuki back. Two men were a lot stronger then one though.

"Shut up! Stop moving! Or else she won't see another day!" screamed Akito holding a knife to Tohru's neck.

Yuki instantly stopped moving and stared at Akito. Afraid to speak, he didn't want to cause Tohru any pain.

"Akito! What are you doing!" shouted Shigure and Kyo as they ran into the room.

Akito turned to face them yanking Tohru's face so they could clearly see the knife at her throat.

"Don't speak! Go away!" screeched Akito.

Kyo and Shigure froze. They stayed there though. Akito relaxed slightly and turned her attention back to Yuki.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me that you proposed? I'm terribly ashamed in you. Maybe you deserve to be punished," Akito told Yuki.

Yuki remained silent but flinched.

"Answer my question!" directed Akito as he pressed the knife into Tohru's neck releasing a drop of blood.

"I'm sorry! I should of told you, but I got distracted… Don't you dare hurt her though or I'll make you regret it," alerted Yuki.

"What are you going to do Yuki? You can't even move," taunted Akito pushing the knife deeper.

Tohru whimpered slightly as Yuki shouted, "Get away from her!"

"Yuki, I wouldn't have to be here if you listened to me. You're a freak. You don't deserve love. Even if it is from a worthless girl like her," informed Akito as she walked over to Yuki and slapped him.

"She's not worthless!" yelled Kyo.

"Shut up you monster! Who do you think you are!" screeched Akito.

Akito went over to Kyo and slapped him too.

"None of you have the right to talk back to me so be quiet! I try so hard to help you but all you do is disobey me. Why did you have to go and make her remember? I did you all a favor by getting rid of her and now you brought her back. Why?" asked Akito.

No one answered.

"I asked why! Why didn't you just let her be free? Now she will just have to suffer. Knowing about us is a curse, you know? Don't you want her to be happy? Yuki, you just want her to suffer, don't you?" questioned Akito.

"That's not true! Don't believe her!" Yuki cried to Tohru.

Tohru looked up to see the guards smack Yuki's head against the wall. There was a loud cracking sound. Tohru screamed as Yuki started to faint. The last thing he remembered was Akito saying, "You need to be punished."

He faintly heard the rest of Tohru, Kyo and Shigure's cries. The guards holding Yuki started out the door.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please stop!" pleaded Tohru as she wept.

"Akito don't be unreasonable!" begged Shigure.

"Akito!" was all Kyo could shout.

"Don't take Yuki away!" requested Tohru in between tears.

She tried to wiggle loose but the guard held on.

Akito left without another word. The rest of the guards stayed after to make sure that none of them tried. In a few minutes they got a call from Akito. One of the guards picked up his cell phone nodded a couple of times and signaled the others to leave. The other guard released Tohru who dropped to the ground weeping uncontrollably. They left the house silently.

"Tohru relax. We will get Yuki back! Don't worry," comforted Shigure.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that Akito pays for this," agreed Kyo.

Tohru wouldn't stop crying though, so Kyo and Shigure carried her to her room. Kyo cleaned her cut on her neck and then Shigure bandaged it up. It wasn't a deep cut but wouldn't stop bleeding because of all Tohru's crying. They placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Through out the night they took turns watching her. Tohru didn't sleep that night. All she did was cry.

Sohma main house

The guards dragged the unconscious Yuki through the main door where they were greeted by a black Haru. (Shigure called him after the guards left)

"What do you think you're doing with Yuki?" asked Haru coldly.

They guards ignored Haru and continued walking. Haru ran up to them and punched them both in the face.

"You brat! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed the buffer guard.

He held Haru up by his collar and then flung him across the hall. Haru's head hit the floor dully as he fainted. The guards continued their job and dragged Yuki into the

small, dark room and threw him in there roughly. They slammed the door loudly and locked the door several times. This time no one could even enter Yuki's room.

Akito's room

"Did you bring Yuki to the room I told you to?" asked Akito.

"Yes," answered both guards.

"Good, now go protect his room. Make sure no one enters unless I'm there," commanded Akito dismissing the guards.

"Yes sir!" replied all five guards.

(They don't know that Akito is a woman)

They left the room and surrounded Yuki's room.

About three hours later Haru woke up.

"What the…?" Haru asked himself when he saw the guards.

"So you are okay," Rin said.

"Yeah… What happened?" asked Haru confused.

"I don't know. But those guards aren't letting anyone into Yuki's room," Rin told Haru.

Haru got up too quickly and got dizzy. He kneeled down. Rin helped him up.

"I need to call Sensei," Haru informed Rin.

She nodded and helped him to the phone.

Shigure's house

Haru and Shigure on the phone

"That's not good," Shigure told Haru.

"I know. It's worse then when he was little. I don't even know if he's conscious," Haru replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Yuki. Akito wouldn't kill him," Shigure responded.

"You don't understand! You aren't here! There are five guards that are making sure that no one gets in! That means Yuki hasn't even eaten!" screamed Haru.

"Relax Haru! I didn't say that I wasn't worried about him but right now I'm really concerned about Tohru. All she does is cry," Shigure responded sadly.

"We have to do something," Haru decided.

"But what?" asked Shigure.

"I'll help Yuki and you find a way to help Tohru," Haru answered.

"Okay… Good luck," Shigure said before he hung up.

"Kyo!" called Shigure.

"What!" asked an irritated Kyo.

"We have to help Tohru," Shigure replied.

"I know that! But what are you suggesting?" asked Kyo.

"Maybe erasing her memories…" answered Shigure miserably.

"Tohru wouldn't want that…!" shouted Kagura as she ran into the room.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Kyo.

"Tohru wouldn't want that," repeated Kagura sadly.

"I know but what else can we do? She's suffering too much right now," replied Shigure.

"Don't ignore me! What are you doing here!" screamed Kyo.

"Haru sent me… He was worried about Tohru but needed to help Yuki-kun," answered Kagura.

(She's calm because she's sad. She is worried that her love for Kyo will hurt him like Yuki's hurt Tohru. Kagura doesn't want Akito to hurt Kyo)

Sohma Main House

"Here's the plan, Momiji you will distract guard one by making him chase you somehow," Haru informed.

"Got it!" Momiji told him cheerfully.

"This isn't a game Momiji, so be careful. Kisa and Hiro you both will distract guard two. Run as fast as you guys can but stay together! Don't leave each other!" advised Haru.

Kisa nodded but didn't say anything, worry showed clearly in her eyes though she was determined to help.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid. I wouldn't ever leave Kisa to those guards," responded Hiro.

"Rin, can you take on a guard?" asked Haru worriedly.

"Yeah, but can you stay by yourself?" asked Rin cautiously.

"I'll be fine. Yuki is probably worse. What about the last two?" asked Haru.

"We'll take care of them," responded Ayame and Hatori.

Everyone stared at the adults.

"We're worried about Yuki too. Don't worry about them. We can handle them," Hatori reassured them.

"Okay then let's go!" cried Momiji nervously.

They stood around the corner of Yuki's room.

"Let me out!" they heard Yuki cry.

There were loud poundings on the door. The walls shook from the force that Yuki was pounding but didn't budge. He wasn't at full strength. Yuki stared at his bloody fists. He pounded and yelled for so long and no one responded. He throat was dry and he craved water. He collapsed by the door. He had a terrible head ache and he could barely move. He ran his bloody hand through his hair and started to cry.

"On the count of three go, ready? One… Two… Three! Go!" Haru told them.

They all ran off towards the guards. As planned they each got annoyed and chased the Sohmas, until no one was left guarding the door. Haru walked to the door silently and knocked softly.

"Yuki?" breathed Haru.

"Haru! Haru! Help me! Get me out of here!" cried Yuki.

"I'm trying! Back away!" warned Haru as he started to kick the door and throw his body against the door.

"It's useless. I've tried and tried," responded Yuki hopelessly.

Haru slipped down to the ground and sat against the wall.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out," reassured Haru.

They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Here Yuki," Haru whispered quickly as he slipped something under the door.

Yuki grabbed it from Haru and looked at it. Even though he couldn't see it he knew it was the picture of him and Tohru from the dance that Haru took. Haru stood up slowly awaiting the person.

"Thank you Haru," whispered Yuki gratefully as he slid the picture into his pocket.

(I know he doesn't wear anything like jeans so he might not have pockets but whatever. He put it in his pocket so his bloody hands won't damage the picture. I did put a picture of Yuki and Tohru in chapter twelve but it didn't show. How disappointing!)

Haru didn't respond because the footsteps got louder and louder. He could hear the person breathe. Haru took a deep breathe and gasped. Akito!

"Haru! What are you doing there! Where are the guards! What did you do!" screeched Akito angrily.

Haru didn't answer. He just stood there which angered Akito even more. Akito slapped Haru across the face. The sound of the slap lingered in the air. Haru's cheek turned a deep red. Akito then punched Haru hard in the gut. Haru collapsed on the floor in pain. Akito grinned and walked away as Haru moaned.

_"At least I distracted Akito from Yuki. There's no telling what would've happened to him if I wasn't here," _Haru thought as he twitched from the pain.

"Haru! Are you okay! What did Akito do to you?" asked Yuki anxiously.

"I'm fine," lied Haru.

"No you're not. I heard the slap and the crash. Don't lie to me," responded Yuki.

"Haru! Are you okay?" cried Rin as she ran towards Haru.

"I'm okay. Just got in a little fight with Akito," replied Haru calmly as he pushed Rin's hair out of her face.

She was joined by Hatori and Ayame who helped her carry Haru to his room.

(No Akito didn't hurt that much but remember he was already hurt)

Hatori bandaged Haru's bleeding head ( from the guard) and his cut lip (Akito's slap). Haru moaned slightly but drifted off to sleep with Rin by his side.

(Awwwwwwwww! She's sitting on his bed)

All the Sohmas returned safely. Now I'm telling you what they did to the guards.

Ayame & Hatori

"I find that suit rather disgusting! How can you wear that?" asked a mock disgusted Ayame to two of the guards.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ayame as he ran the corner.

Both the guards were knocked out cold by Hatori who was waiting for them behind the corner.

Kisa and Hiro

"You think you're so tough, don't you? You think you're all that but you aren't," criticized Hiro rudely.

"Who do you think you are you brat!" screamed a guard as he started to chase them.

Hiro and Kisa ran holding each other's hand until they got outside. They quickly dived to each side of the porch and grabbed an end of the string tightly. The guard ran out and tripped and knocked himself out when he hit the ground.

Rin

She walked up to the buff guard and slapped him in the face. He stood there shocked but then ran after Rin. She ran across the house to give Haru more space. Then she kicked the guard in the face with her high heels. (OUCH!)

Momiji

Momiji made a silly face at the last guard and then stuck out his tongue. He stupidly followed Momiji into the forest where he fell into the hole that Momiji dug earlier.

The end!

Poor guards!

Preview:

_"Yuki… Yuki… Yuki… Wake up!"_

Please review!


	14. The Rescue

I don't own the characters in Fruits Baskets. Just this story and Charlie. I wish I owned Yuki though. And Kisa, Haru, Momo and Tohru. And the other Sohmas but those are my faves. Thanks for all the reviews!

Haru's Room (The Next Day)

"Shigure, our plan failed. We weren't able to free Yuki…" Haru told Shigure solemnly.

"How is Yuki?" asked Shigure.

"He doesn't sound well. We were able to slip him a picture of him and Tohru though," replied Haru a little more hopeful.

"A bit of success, I guess. What should we do?" wondered Shigure.

"I don't know. How is Tohru doing?" responded Haru.

"Bad. She didn't sleep at all. All she does is cry…" answered a concerned Shigure.

"We have to help them somehow…" Haru whispered trying to think of a plan.

"What can we do?" asked Shigure hopelessly.

"I can try to visit Yuki again. But there are new guards now… Akito fired the last ones for leaving. It'll be harder to get to him this time," responded Haru.

"It seems hopeless, doesn't it?"

The Small Dark Room

Yuki was sweating. It was hot in there. He was also developing a fever. Yuki's head throbbed, he was miserable. He lay on the ground. Too weak to try to break out anymore. He hadn't gotten any food yet. Three days passed. It all seemed hopeless. He was sick, in pain and starving. No one had opened the door. No one had spoken to him since Haru came. But Haru hadn't come yet.

_"Is Tohru okay? I have to see her. But how? I can barely even move… What should I do?" _Yuki thought.

He grabbed the picture of Tohru and him. Holding it to the moonlight so he could see her face. It was dark. Barely any light shone into the room. Too dark to see the picture. Yuki put the picture back. Her face was already etched into his memory. Yuki slightly smiled as he thought about her. He couldn't help it. She was the joy of his life. Yuki slowly drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Shigure's House

Tohru finally fell asleep. She hadn't eaten or slept for three days. It made Shigure and Kyo worry. It gave them some more hope for her to be asleep.

"I'm worried. She's going to hurt herself if she continues this,"

"I know but what can we do?" asked Kyo.

"The only thing that will make her happy again is Yuki…" replied Shigure.

"We could start by feeding her," suggested Kyo.

"I don't think she'll eat… But maybe she got hungry," responded Shigure.

"It's worth a shot. I guess we could always force feed her," added Kyo.

"I was thinking maybe giving her vitamins but whatever. Why don't you go cook her some soup?"

"Why!" shouted Kyo.

"I was thinking that soup would be the easiest thing to feed her…" answered Shigure.

"No! I meant why should I? You the oldest!" yelled Kyo.

"Fine if you want Tohru to starve be my guest. We'll all be sad if she suffers though," Shigure said in mock sadness.  
"Fine!" screamed Kyo.

He stormed into the kitchen and prepared some miso soup. Shigure smirked slightly when Kyo exited the kitchen with a bowl of hot soup.

"What!" shouted Kyo.

"Nothing," responded Shigure.

Kyo and Shigure silently headed up the stairs and stood at the closed door of Tohru's room. Shigure silently knocked. No answer.

"Tohru?" called Shigure as he knocked again.

"Just open the door. She's probably asleep," ordered Kyo.

Shigure silently opened the door. Kyo dropped the bowl of soup.

"She—She's gone!" gasped Shigure.

A cool wind blew in through the open window.

Tohru…

She put one foot in front of the other. She had to see Yuki. It was no secret that he was in the Sohma main house. So that was where she was headed. She had to help Yuki.

_"There's no way that Akito is doing something good to him!"_

The Sohma main house was now visible.

_"How am I going to get in?"_ wondered Tohru.

"Tohru? Is that you?"

Tohru whirled around to see Haru on his bike.

"Hatsuharu?"

"What are you doing here? Akito won't be happy to see you… You'd better get out of here," advised Haru.

"But- But I have to see Yuki," argued Tohru softly.

"It's too dangerous! Don't worry about Yuki. We'll get him out safely," replied Haru.

"Please. Please help me see him. I have to see him. Even if I can't seem him, I want to hear his voice. Please. Help me to him," pleaded Tohru.

Haru hesitantly looked at the girl.

"Please!" begged Tohru as she dropped on her knees crying.

"Okay. But you have to be quiet," warned Haru.

"Thank you Hatsuharu. I owe you," responded Tohru gratefully wiping her tears away.

Haru smiled and patted her head.

"Wait here! I'll be back!" exclaimed Haru as he dropped his bike and ran into the house.

Tohru took a seat against the wall. Her chin resting in her hands. She was very tired. In a few minutes Haru returned with Momiji and he was carrying a big bag.

"We'll distract the guards when they switch shifts. You'll have a few minutes to talk to Yuki," Haru told her.

"We're sorry that we can't get him out yet. That's up to Akito," apologized Momiji.

"It's okay… I don't blame you…" replied Tohru.

"But you are going to have to wear this…" Haru told her hesitantly pulling out the maid outfit.

Tohru stared at the frilly pink outfit in Haru's hands.

"It's the only way that you can go in unsuspected. I'm sorry but you have to wear this if you want to visit Yuki," Momiji added.

Tohru nodded as she took the dress from Haru.

"You can change in there," Haru told her pointing to a small shed.

"It's not much, but it's the only four walled thing out here… We won't look. Don't worry," reassured Momiji.

Tohru nodded and headed to the shed.

"How are we going to distract them this time?" asked Haru.

"I know! We can make it seem like Yuki is getting away! You can dress up like Yuki and I'll scream and shout so they'll chase you and leave the spot!" exclaimed Momiji excitedly.

"Why don't you dress up like Yuki?" asked Haru.

"I'm too short," replied Momiji simply.

"Okay, but what if I get caught? The guards this time are ten times bigger," responded Haru.

"Do it for Yuki and Tohru. They need our help…" answered Momiji.

Tohru came back. She looked just like a Sohma maid.

"Let's go," declared Momiji.

"Are you ready?" asked Haru.

"Yes- Thank you both so much," responded Tohru.

"No problem Tohru,"

All three of them walked to the gate. Tohru took a deep breath and they entered.

"Relax Tohru. Or they will suspect something," advised Momiji.

Tohru nodded and kept walking. They reached the hallway before Yuki's room. They waited a few minutes until the guards were ready to switch. Haru was fully dressed in one of Yuki's outfits now. He wore a simple silver wig and disguised himself pretty well. He looked just like Yuki.

"Okay they're switching," Momiji told Haru.

Haru dashed down the hallway. Fast enough so it looked like he was escaping but slow enough so that the guards could see him.

"Oh no! Yuki's getting away! Go get him!" cried Momiji in mock terror.

All the guards from both shifts ran after Haru. Haru was a good distance ahead of them though. It looked like he would be safe.

"Okay Tohru. Now there are no more guards in the Sohma house. Go speak to Yuki," Momiji said.

(Yuki is exhausted so he didn't hear any of this)

Tohru knelt by the door.

"Yuki?" called Tohru.

Yuki stirred in his room.

"Tohru? Is that you!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Yuki," responded Tohru happily.

"What are you doing here? Did Akito see you?" asked a panicking Yuki.

"It's fine. How are you?" Tohru asked him.

"I'm—I'm -- Cough I'm—I'm okay," lied Yuki.

"You don't sound fine! Are you okay?" Tohru responded nervously.

Yuki coughed again. Uncontrollably coughing. Unable to stop. He couldn't breathe anymore and fainted.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" screamed Tohru worriedly.

Akito walked by. Hearing the screams he turned towards Yuki's room.

"Honda-san!" gasped Akito.

Tohru didn't hear her and continued to scream and bang on Yuki's door. Momiji saw Akito though and ran protectively in front of her.

"What is SHE doing hear!" screeched Akito.

"Don't touch her!" Momiji yelled.

Tohru turned around to see Akito fling Momiji across the room.

"What are you doing here! No one is allowed here! What did you do to the guards!" roared Akito as she grabbed Tohru's hair and ripped her up to her feet.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Tohru.

Haru ran into the room. (He ran around until he lost the guards.) Haru yanked Akito back away from Tohru and held the angered woman back. Tohru dropped to the ground whimpering.

"Let me go!" screamed Akito as she punched Haru in the face.

Haru fell back.

"Get out! Never come back here again!" yelled Akito furiously.

Tohru backed up against the wall. She was terribly frightened but she knew that she couldn't leave Yuki. He needed her.

"I said get out!" repeated Akito angrily.

"No!" responded Tohru.

"What did you say!" cried Akito.

"I won't leave Yuki! You're killing him! How can you do this to him!" screamed Tohru madly.

"How dare you say that to me! I rule them! You can't talk back to me!" yelled Akito.

Akito grabbed Tohru's chin and forced her to look in her eyes. She was about to erase her memories again when she heard a voice cry, "That's enough!"

Akito turned around to see Kureno and Hatori running towards her.

Hatori reached for Tohru and harshly removed Akito's hand.

"What is this? Are you going against me?" asked Akito surprised.

"Don't you think that you've done enough?" asked Kureno angrily.

"Don't you think that they've proved their love is true?" asked Kureno heading towards Akito.

"It's time to stop Akito! You can't rule their lives forever. You know that," added Hatori as he helped Tohru stand.

Akito backed up against the wall. The two people who she trusted the most were going against her to help another!

"You can't stop two people from loving each other!" yelled Kureno.

"I learned that a little too late. I won't let you do to Tohru and Yuki what you did to Kana and me!" shouted Hatori,

(Two people who always held back their anger are now letting it all out!)

Tohru dropped on her knees and whispered to Akito, "Please, Please let Yuki out. He's not doing well in there. You have to let him out!"

"Please," begged Tohru.

A tear rolled down Akito's cheek.

"Akito, please give us the keys to Yuki's room. He needs help now!" Kureno begged calmer now.

Akito shook as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys. (I don't know if she has a pocket but she does now!) Hatori quickly took the keys from Akito before she changed her mind. He and Kureno rushed over to the door and quickly unlocked it. There they found a fainted Yuki laying on the floor. His face was a dark red and his breathing was short and rapid.

"He has a fever. We need to get him to my office immediately," Hatori told Kureno and Tohru.

Kureno helped Hatori pick up Yuki and they walked as fast as they could with a worried Tohru following them.

_"What have I done?"_ wondered Akito.

Hatori and Kureno laid Yuki on the couch. Hatori prepared an IV and hooked it up to Yuki's arm. Tohru got a wet towel and gently put it on Yuki's hot forehead. Kureno left the room and went to find Akito. Hatori got some medicine. He opened Yuki's mouth and poured the medicine down his throat.

(That sounds so cruel. But whatcha gonna do if the person's fainted?)

Tohru wrapped a blanket around him lovingly.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked a worried Tohru.

"He should be fine tomorrow after he eats something. You should eat something too," Hatori told Tohru.

He left the room and shortly returned with some buns. He handed them to Tohru who ate them hungrily.

"You shouldn't ever starve yourself. It's not good for your body," advised Hatori.

Tohru nodded as she took another bun.

"Feel free to stay the night," Hatori told her.

Tohru blushed and replied, "Oh no! I could never cause you so much trouble!"

"If it's trouble for anyone it's going to be trouble for you. I don't have a spare bed or anything…" responded Hatori.

"That's okay! I don't need anything!" exclaimed Tohru.

Hatori looked hesitant and guilty.

"It's nice enough of you to let me stay here. I really don't need anything," responded Tohru.

"Okay then good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hatori said before he left the room.

"Good night," replied Tohru.

"Call me if you need anything or if Yuki wakes up," responded Hatori.

Tohru looked at Yuki's flushed face worriedly. He twitched and rolled over. Tohru collapsed tiredly in a chair. She moved by the couch.

_"Please be okay," _prayed Tohru.

Tohru slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

Tohru woke up. She stared at Yuki's face. She placed her hand on Yuki's forehead. It was a little less warm. Yuki's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki! Are you feeling better?" asked Tohru concerned.

"Yuki? Who's Yuki?" asked a confused Yuki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tohru screamed panicking.

Hatori rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Hatori.

"He- He—He doesn't remember who he is!" exclaimed Tohru.

Hatori examined Yuki. Yuki stared wide-eyed at the strange people.

"He seems to have a case of amnesia. Probably from being in that room for so long without food or water. He should remember in a few days," responded Hatori.

The end of chapter 14! Muahahahaha! I'll update soon. Review!

Preview:

_"Who are you?"_

Remember to review.


	15. Forgotten

I don't own the people from Fruits Basket. I wish I did. I hope you like my Fan Fic as much as the original thing though.

Miscellaneous thoughts:

I personally don't think that Yuki or Kyo are right for Tohru… But I still like YukixTohru! They are too serious for her. She needs someone more carefree like Momiji, but I don't like that. Oh well, whatever. GO YUKI!

I really admire Yuki for his patience. How can he tutor Tohru? No offense but she is so stupid! If I was Yuki I would have given up so long ago…

Continued…

Yuki stared at his bandaged hands. He tried to get up but fell back down. He rubbed his bandaged forehead and asked, "What happened?"

"You should remember later this week. If I tried to tell you, you would get an even worse headache. Trust me it's easier this way," replied Hatori.

Yuki looked startled and confused.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Tohru.

"Who am I?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked shocked and fell back.

"Your name is Yuki Sohma, age seventeen. That's all you need to know right now. You'll learn the rest later. Temporarily you'll be staying here," explained Hatori.

"Who are you?" asked Yuki still confused.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, age twenty seven. I'm your cousin," replied Hatori.

Tohru was too surprised to speak so Hatori responded for her, "She is Tohru Honda… Your classmate."

Yuki slightly nodded and closed his eyes tiredly. Hatori placed his hand on Tohru's shoulder and whispered to her, "Let him rest. Go home. Shigure and Kyo probably need you. Come back later. I'll call you if anything changes."

Tohru nodded and stood up.

"Remember to take care of yourself. Yuki needs you know more then ever…" Hatori told her.

A tear rolled down Tohru's cheek.

"Wait here, I'll go get Momiji and Haru to escort you home," ordered Hatori.

"That's not necessary!" exclaimed Tohru.

Hatori smiled and said, "You'll get lost. Besides I'm sure that they would like to," Hatori said before he left.

Tohru sat down in the chair and stared at Yuki.

_"What if he never remembers?"_

Hatori ran over to Haru's house and knocked rapidly. Haru sleepily looked at the clock.

_"It's seven a.m. Who could that be?"_ wondered Haru as he opened the door.

Haru was shocked when he saw Hatori at his doorstep.

"What do you want?" asked a confused Haru.

Hatori quickly explained the situation and Haru nodded and went back inside.

"Meet at my place as soon as you are ready!" called Hatori as he rushed off to find Momiji.

He ran all over and found Momiji sitting in the garden quietly.

"What is it Ha'ri? Asked Momiji to the panting Hatori.

He re-explained it to Momiji who hurriedly followed Hatori back to his place. There they found Haru and Tohru waiting for them.

"Thank you Hatori," Tohru told him politely.

Hatori nodded as they left. They walked in silence out of the Sohma main house.

There was an awkward silence that no one noticed but Momiji.

"Look a butterfly!" exclaimed Momiji trying to break the silence.

Tohru smiled but obviously wasn't happy. Momiji grabbed her hand and squeezed it. An attempt to cheer her up without bringing up Yuki. They soon arrived at Shigure's house. There were a bunch of cops around.

"What the…!" exclaimed Haru.

Shigure ran up to them and cried, "Tohru-kun! You worried us! Where were you!"

"I'm sorry… I was at the Sohma main house… Sorry for not telling you… I didn't want you to worry," explained Tohru.

"Yeah and you did a good job! He went and called the cops! He thought you were kidnapped!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm sorry…" re-apologized Tohru.

"It's okay now! You can all leave!" Shigure called to the cops.

They all groaned and glared at Shigure who just stood there smiling innocently.

"Okay then, I guess we'll go too," Haru told them.

"No! I mean please stay for breakfast!" offered Tohru.

(Remember it's morning. They just got up!)

"Okay!" exclaimed a happy Momiji.

They all entered the house. They guys sat at the table listening to Haru explain the story to them quietly so that Tohru wouldn't have to hear it. She's in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for everyone.

"Oh," sighed Shigure.

Kyo said nothing but frowned.

Tohru brought out the dishes and everyone ate in silence. As they were about to leave Tohru handed them a package.

"For Hatori… and Yuki. I'm sure they'll be hungry," Tohru told them with a false smile.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it," responded Haru.

After they left Tohru washed the dishes quietly. Her smile and laughter were replaced with a solemn frown and silence. After she finished she went to her room and shut the door. She collapsed on her bed and cried.

"What should we do?" asked Shigure.

"What can we do?"

Sohma Main House

Haru and Momiji went straight to Hatori's house.

"This is from Tohru," Haru told him handing the bag to Hatori.

"For you and Yuki to eat…" added Momiji.

Hatori took the package and set it on the table.

"How is he?" Haru asked.

Hatori was silent for a minute. Yuki had a bunch of bandages wrapped around him. You couldn't see his hands or his forehead at all. He looked like he was just in a car crash.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure that he'll remember. All we can do is help him and pray. Amnesia isn't like memory suppression. It's out of my control if he remembers or not. But physically he'll be fine… If he doesn't remember though I'm not sure how Tohru will be," replied Hatori.

They all were silent.

"How could we let it get so bad? We should have gotten him out sooner! What kind of family are we!" Haru angrily yelled.

"It was out of our power. How could we of known that it was going to get this bad?" Momiji whispered.

They glanced at Yuki who moaned and rolled over. Haru and Momiji left shortly after. Yuki didn't wake up that day. Hatori went to bed after changing Yuki's IV. An hour later Yuki woke up. He stared at the ceiling. He looked around the room curiously. Nothing looked familiar. He felt his pocket and took out the blood stained picture of him and Tohru. He stared blankly at the picture.

(You should listen to Who Knows by Avril Lavigne right now! It fits so perfectly!)

_"She's the girl from before. Why do I have a picture of her? Was she important to me? Why can't I remember her!"_

Yuki angrily tore off the bandages off his hands and forehead. He ripped off the IV and ran out of the strange house clutching the picture. Yuki left a trail of blood behind him. His wounds opened and started dripping.

About half an hour later Hatori woke up to go to the bathroom and saw the bandages and the IV on the ground. He quickly noticed the trail of blood and followed it. He found Yuki in the garden sitting on the rock. As Hatori neared he stepped on a branch which cracked. Yuki sharply turned around, fear shone in his wide eyes.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked nervously backing away from Hatori.

Hatori ignored his question and said, "You're bleeding. I have to bandage those wounds before you lose too much blood."

Yuki looked at his bloody hands but looked hesitant.

"I won't hurt you. Come on," encouraged Hatori.

Yuki slowly walked to Hatori, who helped him back to his office. Hatori re-washed Yuki's wounds carefully. Yuki winced but didn't move. Silently Hatori re-bandaged the wounds.

"Okay, I'm done," Hatori told him.

Yuki looked at him then went back to the couch. Hatori attached a new IV to his left arm.

"Don't leave again. No matter how bad it gets. You can always talk to me. It should make sense soon," Hatori advised.

Yuki nodded.

"Try to rest some more," Hatori said before he went back to his room.

Yuki lay down and stared out the window at the full moon.

"_How pretty. Just like her…" _Yuki thought as he looked at the photo again.

He slowly drifted back to sleep.

Tohru…

She knelt by her bed praying.

_"Please let Yuki be okay. Even if he never remembers, let him be happy and safe," _prayed Tohru as tears dropped onto her bed.

She opened her eyes and looked at the moon. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

(Poor Tohru. Sounds like Hatori, huh. _"Be happy Kana.")_

Hatori's

Yuki woke to a strange white haired boy talking to the older man called Hatori.

The boy looked at him, and exclaimed, "Yuki you're awake!"

Yuki confusedly looked at them.

"That's your other cousin, Haru. He's fifteen and goes to your school," explained Hatori.

Yuki still looked confused but greeted them both with a faint smile. He sat up and watched them.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hatori.

Yuki's stomach growled as he nodded. Hatori took out the breakfast Tohru had made for them from the fridge and heated it up. Haru ate with them in silence.

"Yuki, tomorrow you'll be returning to school. Stick with your cousins. They'll come see you later on today. They'll help you," Hatori told him.

Yuki didn't say anything.

Later that day…

Kyo knocked on the door impatiently. Hatori opened the door and Kyo, Momiji and Tohru came in. (Haru is still there)

"These are your school mates… That's Kyo Sohma, your cousin. He's in your class and is the same age as you. That's Tohru Honda… She was here yesterday. She's in your class too. And that's Momiji… He and Haru are one grade below you. Stick with them tomorrow," introduced Hatori.

Yuki stared at everyone blankly.

"Are you sure he's ready for school?" asked Kyo.

"I could always get his homework for him… He doesn't look prepared…" offered Tohru.

"I'm positive he's ready. It'll be good for him to see some new faces. Maybe it'll help him remember. But you guys will have to help him," replied Hatori.

"Okay… We will," responded Tohru.

They didn't notice but Yuki had walked up to them.

"Who's our teacher?" asked Yuki.

Everyone jumped out of surprise. Yuki looked shocked at their reaction.

"Sorry, but you startled us! Our teacher is Mayu-chan Sensei…" replied Tohru.

"Am I smart? Or am I dumb? Do I like school? Am I in any extracurricular activities?" Yuki asked all at once.

"You're very smart," Haru told him.

"And you are the student body president!" exclaimed Tohru proudly.

"Who knows if you like school or not. You have to figure that out yourself," answered Kyo coldly.

Momiji whacked Kyo on the head (if he can reach! Hehe) and scolded, "You can be a little nicer!"

"Why you!" screamed Kyo hitting Momiji.

"WAH! Kyo kit me!" cried Momiji.

Tohru wrapped her arm around Momiji and comforted him.

"What kind of person hits such a small child?" asked Yuki.

"What are you picking a fight!" yelled Kyo.

"I was just asking," replied Yuki with no trace of regret.

Kyo tried to punch Yuki but Yuki's instincts took over and he kicked Kyo right in the face. Kyo flipped over and fell down. Yuki looked as surprised as the others.

"What happened?" asked a confused Yuki.

"Nothing unusual. You hate Kyo and he hates you. He tries to beat you practically every day but never wins," explained Haru.

The Next Day at School

Everyone stared at Yuki even more today. He stuck out way more with the bandages. Each time people saw Yuki they started whispering making Yuki even more uncomfortable.

"Why are they looking at me? Do they not like me?" asked Yuki.

Haru broke out laughing uncontrollably. Between laughs he told Yuki, "Not like you... They love you!... You even have your own Fan club!"

(Only the teachers and adults know about Yuki's amnesia)

"Fan club?" Yuki stated confused.

"You're the prince of our school," explained Tohru smiling.

Yuki tried to understand but was still confused as they entered the classroom. All heads turned their way. Charlie approached them and Yuki felt uneasy.

"So the rumors are true. You did get beat up! By who though?" exclaimed Charlie.

Haru punched him in the face sending him across the room as the girls in the room gasped.

"Does it look like he got beat up! No one can beat him! And who do you think you are? Saying that when you lost to him! Say anything else and you won't live to see another day!" shouted Haru.

"Does he not like me?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I guess not…" replied Tohru.

"What's wrong with him? Does he not remember anything?" asked Charlie.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Haru.

"Okay whatever. What are you his mother?" responded Charlie coldly.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" asked Haru.

"This!" screamed Charlie as he kicked Haru in the gut.

Haru grunted and fell over.

"What? Are you picking a fight with us!" yelled Kyo angrily.

(Not that he's mad about Haru getting hurt; he just doesn't like people picking on his family)

"Us? I only see you talking," replied Charlie laughing.

"I only need myself!" shouted Kyo

"Well we'll see about that," teased Charlie.

Kyo punched Charlie in the face as Mayu-chan Sensei walked in.

"Chihiro! Sohma! Out!" commanded Mayu-chan pointing out the door.

Momiji helped Haru up and they followed Kyo and Charlie out of the classroom. Everyone else took their seats while Tohru whispered to Yuki his seat.

After School

Yuki walked down the hallway by himself. Tohru had to run an errand and would meet with him later. So temporarily he had to figure this out by himself. Just around the corner stood Charlie, waiting for him. Charlie flew at Yuki with punches and kicks, which Yuki naturally dodged.

"You think that I forgot what you did to me. You made me the laughing stock of the school!" yelled Charlie angrily.

Yuki grabbed him up by the collar and replied, "If I beat you it's not my fault. It's yours for not being able to defend yourself."

Suddenly Yuki dropped Charlie and collapsed to the ground clutching his head. He let out a scream that sent Haru, Momiji and Tohru running to his side.

The End of chapter 15! Muahahahaha!

Preview:

I'll just tell you the next title. That should be a big enough hint.

_Memories of Love_

Remember to review!


	16. Memories of Love

Hello it's moi! (that's me in French… No I'm not French but I am taking it along with Spanish) I do not own Fruits Basket! Or the characters… Well I hope you liked my story so far.

Continued… In the hallway…

Yuki clutched his head tightly in pain. His head started to ache terribly as memories flowed back to him. He let out another scream before he fainted. Tohru got to Yuki first. She squeezed his cold hand waiting for the other Sohmas who arrived shortly after.

"I'll call Hari!" announced Momiji before he dashed off to the closest phone.

Haru and Kyo straightened Yuki into a lying position as a crowd started forming around them. Tohru still held his hand tightly.

"Get away!" screamed Kyo forcing the crowd to back off and give them some space.

Momiji came back telling them, "Hari is on his way!"

"Good, Yuki doesn't look well. His bandages are soaked through with blood," replied Haru.

"He's pale and cold too," added Tohru worriedly.

They stayed by him until Hatori arrived, which was a few minutes later. The boys helped Hatori pick up Yuki and bring him to the car with Tohru quickly following them.

(Just to let you know school is over so they can leave… Yuki was on his way to a student council meeting.)

They all got into the car and Hatori drove to the Sohma main house as fast as he could. He made a sharp turn and they arrived. Hatori hurriedly got out of the car with the boys who helped him with Yuki. Tohru ran after them.

(I know Kyo isn't allowed in here but remember that Akito is kinda out of it with what she did to Yuki and all)

They laid him on the couch and everyone pulled up a chair by the couch except for Hatori who was preparing another IV. He gently inserted it into Yuki's right arm and they all waited patiently for him to wake. Hatori slowly removed the old bandages reveling Yuki's swollen and bruised forehead covered in blood. It was a disgusting sight yet he still looked handsome. He replaced them with new bandages and did the same to his hands. Nothing happened in a couple of hours so Haru and Kyo were sent for take out.

(No they can't drive but Hatori has to stay in case Yuki wakes and obviously Tohru can't cook when Yuki just fainted.)

In half and hour they both returned with bags of hot food. They all gathered around the table and split the food. They ate in silence, all lost in their own thoughts.

_"Please wake up soon, please. I love you so much… I don't know what I would do if I lost you… I need you…"_

_"Stupid rat! Don't you see how much trouble you caused everyone?"_

_"Come on Yuki! You can make it! Don't worry her unnecessarily,"_

_"Yuki be strong! Hold on to your memories… They're the most precious thing you have. Next to Tohru of course!"_

_"You are lucky Yuki… I'm glad that you and Tohru didn't end up like Kana and me,"_

(I hope you know which thought belongs to whom)

The sun started to set. Casting a pinkish glow across Yuki's peaceful face. (Why pink? Who knows… I like pink though… If you don't imagine a orange glow…) Still no signs of life from Yuki besides his slow, steady breathing. Tohru sighed sadly.

"I'll be right back… Haru… Momiji come with me," ordered Hatori.

They quietly followed Hatori out the door. Tohru felt the breeze on her face. She shivered slightly, then frowned trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay… You can cry if you want. You don't have to hide it all the time. Sometimes it's better to let out your feelings…" Kyo told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

Tohru smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks rapidly. Then the door crashed open and Kagura ran in and grabbed Kyo in her arms. She squeezed him until he turned purple.

"Kagura, I asked you to open the door not break it," Hatori told her as he stepped in with a pile of blankets.

Kagura looked shocked as she exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I'll fix it right away!"

Haru and Momiji stepped in as she ran out making them drop the pile of pillows and blankets.

Tohru got up and went to help them pick the mess up and asked Hatori, "What's all this for?"

"… I figured that you all might want to stay here and watch Yuki…" explained Hatori.

Tohru nodded with the others except for Kyo.

"Who said that I would want to stay here with that stupid rat!" screamed Kyo.

"No one is making you. You can go back to Shigure's," responded Haru.

"Please stay… I'm sure that Yuki would like that…" pleaded Tohru.

He glanced at the pitiful looking Tohru and slowly nodded.

They all helped lay out blankets and pillows on the ground.

(Just like the old fashioned Japanese thingy that they slept on the floor)

Night was here now. They all tiredly lay down. In a few minutes everyone fell asleep but Tohru. She couldn't sleep. Rolling from side to side, she couldn't fall asleep. Tohru decided to get up. She silently took a seat on the couch by Yuki. His beautiful face gleaming in the moonlight. Her hand stroked his perfect cheek. She ran her fingers through his soft silver hair lovingly.

"I hope you know how much I love you. I love you so much that my heart could just burst right now," Tohru whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Yuki turned and his arms wrapped tightly around Tohru pulling her down next to him. Tohru gasped but Yuki's hands wouldn't break apart. She slowly relaxed and rested next to Yuki who was gently snoring. Tohru closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Awwwwwwww! Brilliant, aren't I?)

The next morning…

Tohru woke up shocked to be in Yuki's arms. She tried to get out but his grip just tightened.

"What's wrong princess? Don't you like being with me?" asked Yuki softly gazing at her.

"Yuki!" exclaimed Tohru surprised.

She blushed and asked quietly, "So do you remember yet?"

"Remember what?"

Tohru gasped as he laughed.

"I'm just kidding Tohru. Don't worry so much…" replied Yuki with a smile.

Tohru instantly relaxed and asked, "How long have you been up?"

"Since you kissed me last night…" answered Yuki.

Tohru blushed even more and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You look so lovely when you sleep. Why would I disturb a sleeping angel?" responded Yuki.

Tohru turned to face Yuki and kissed him on the cheek again. Yuki groaned and kissed her on the lips.

"Please, please. Get a room!" teased Shigure in mock disgust.

Yuki and Tohru broke their kiss and both blushed.

"I never knew that you could be so disgusting!" cried Shigure.

Yuki got up and kicked him through the door that was still broken… Kagura still hadn't fixed it. There was a loud crash that woke up the other Sohmas. Haru and Kyo got up at the same time causing their heads to collide.

"What's your problem!" screamed Kyo angrily rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about! You ran into me!" yelled Haru as he held his forehead.

"You're blaming me when it's clearly your fault!" shouted Kyo.

"What's going on?" asked Momiji tiredly rubbing his large eyes.

"Nothing… Ignore them," replied Yuki shaking his head.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked Haru excitedly heading over to Yuki.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" replied Yuki.

"Hey don't just walk away from our fight!" cried Kyo.

"Do you ever give up? Give me a break. I wasn't planning to fight you," Haru told Kyo.

Kyo stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Hatori entered the room.

"Yuki, you're awake… Feeling any better?" asked Hatori.

"I'm fine…" replied Yuki.

"He's fine but what about Tohru? You should of seen what he was doing to Tohru!--- ." exclaimed Shigure.

Before he could say anything more Yuki knocked him out cold. Haru snickered softly under his breath. Momiji smiled and Kyo frowned as Kagura came into the room with a pile of wood and paper.

"What's that for?" asked Momiji curiously looking at the pile.

"To fix the door of course!" answered Kagura.

"You don't have to do that I'll call someone later," responded Hatori.

"Of course not! I want to! I broke it so I have to fix it! It's my responsibility… Don't worry about it," exclaimed Kagura.

"Do you need any help?" asked Tohru happily.

"Oh Tohru, in a room full of strong men you are the only one to offer to help!" cried Ayame in mock disappointment.

"How did you get in here!" exclaimed Yuki and Kyo in unison.

"Through the broken door of course! By the way, what happened to your door?" asked Ayame.

Kyo collapsed form Ayame's ridiculous answer as Yuki shook his head at both Kyo and Ayame.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuki.

"To save you from the cruelties of Akito of course! You don't have to be afraid anymore! Your Nisan is here to rescue you!" lied Ayame with a smile on his face.

"I don't need to be saved by anyone. Especially you," replied Yuki coldly.

"Ayame, why did you really come?" asked Hatori.

"To see Yuki. Momiji gave me a call earlier saying that Yuki had fainted at school," answered Ayame honestly.

"Well are you going to let Kagura do all the work herself? Honestly you men should be lifting all those heavy things!" scolded Ayame.

"Us! What about you! Why aren't you helping!" screamed Kyo.

"If I helped then who would be observing the door? What if you guys put it up sideways?" replied Ayame as he took a seat on the couch.

Everyone started to head outside to help Kagura when Hatori called, "Not you Yuki. You still need to rest."

Yuki sighed but decided not to argue as he headed back inside. Tohru looked helplessly at Yuki.

_"Poor Yuki… I know he doesn't like to be useless… But what can he do with two injured hands? I don't want him to get hurt…" _Tohru thought.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" called Kisa as she ran towards Tohru with a grin on her face.

"Kisa!" exclaimed Tohru joyfully as she embraced the small child.

"So what did you guys do to the door this time?" asked Hiro noticing the missing door.

"Why do you care you little brat," responded Kyo angrily.

"Who said I cared? You shouldn't just assume things like that," replied Hiro.

"You little brat! I'll kill you!" threatened Kyo.

"Go ahead and you can enjoy a lifetime in jail," Hiro told him with a smirk.

"Why you little!" screamed Kyo.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Tohru.

"I heard you and Yuki were here so we came to visit," answered Kisa sweetly.

"Haru be careful with that! Don't drop it!" cried Kagura noticing that Haru was struggling with the wood pile.

(Big wood pile that is covering his eyes)

"I'll help you!" offered Tohru.

As she got up she ran into Hiro and knocked him onto the floor.

"Watch it you stupid woman!" shouted Hiro as he checked himself for an injury.

"I'm so sorry! Please let me help you up!" apologized Tohru holding her hand out to Hiro.

"I don't want your help, you stupid woman," replied Hiro as he slapped her hand away.

"Hiro…" Kisa cried.

"It's okay Kisa," Tohru told her rubbing her hand.

"No it's not okay! You could of killed me," responded Hiro as he got up form the ground.

"She couldn't kill you if she tried," Kyo told him.

"Stop talking and get back to work. It's supposed to rain today," Haru announced.

"Oh no! We'd better hurry of Hatori's things are going to get all wet!" exclaimed Tohru.

"It's alright Tohru. We got it. Why don't you go in with Yuki-kun?" suggested Kagura.

"Are you sure that you don't need help...?" asked Tohru.

"Of course not! Why don't you go talk to Yuki-kun about the wedding? Make it beautiful and grand. Be sure to invite me though," responded Kagura winking.

Tohru blushed as she headed inside. When Ayame saw Tohru come in he decided to observe the door from the outside. (His excuse to give Yuki and Tohru some privacy)

Tohru took a seat next to Yuki at the table.

"Tohru, you didn't need to come inside…" Yuki told her.

"I wanted to," replied Tohru with a big smile.

Yuki stayed silent but smiled.

Outside there was a lot of noises as they constructed a door and attempted to put it up. Tohru and Yuki started to discuss the wedding with two cups of tea.

"So do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" asked Yuki after taking a sip of tea.

"It doesn't matter… Just as long as I end up married to you," answered Tohru.

Yuki smiled then offered, "How about after we graduate high school?"

"Good idea! How about July? That way we have some time to prepare and time for a honey moon…" whispered Tohru slightly embarrassed.

"I think that's a good idea… But what day?" agreed Yuki.

"The ninth? I think that's good. I like the number… It was always mom's favorite…" Tohru told him glancing at the calendar.

(I don't know if that's true. I just wanted their wedding day to be on my birthday. Hehe)

"So it's settled. In two years on July ninth we'll be married," Yuki said happily.

Tohru blushed at the thought of being married. They continued making plans and by the time the door was in place they were almost done.

(Of course it's just general ideas and plans.. Not positive. It's impossible to plan a wedding in a couple of hours.)

"Now all we have left is the honey moon…" Tohru said.

"Don't worry about that. It's a surprise from me," Yuki told her mysteriously.

Tohru nodded blushing even darker.

"We're starving! Did you guys make us any food?" asked Haru patting his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I'll go make something right away!" exclaimed Tohru rushing to the kitchen.

"If you weren't cooking then what were you doing for so long?" teased Shigure.

(He woke up and decided to help with the door)

Kagura hit him on the head and scolded, "That's none of your business!"

Yuki blushed but ignored them.

"Are you blushing?" asked Haru jokingly.

Yuki ignored his question. In a several minutes Tohru was finished cooking. Everyone took their seats and Tohru served the food. Everyone cheerfully ate and chatted, like one big family.

After they finished Yuki helped Tohru gather the dishes since he couldn't wash them (because of the bandages). Kisa helped her instead.

(Whoops. Forgot to mention Kisa and Hiro… They helped with the door…)  
Yuki waited in the kitchen for them to finish. When Kisa left Yuki walked up to Tohru and kissed her.

He whispered to her, "We never get to stay together for long. We've got to change that… I hate being apart from you."

The end of chapter 16!

Yay!

Preview:

_Graduation day…? _

Thanks for reading. Remember to review!


	17. Days to Remember

It's a me! (again…) I don't own Fruits Basket and never will. Hopefully you enjoyed my story though.

My advice to Fan Fic writers:

Try to update as fast as possible. Like me! It makes your readers happier. If you wait too long readers may lose interest. Not a good thing.

Don't make up excuses for not updating. Trust me. I'm in school too. I have home work too yet I still update quick.

Next time you find yourself making up an excuse or not updating ask yourself WWMD? What would Michelle do? (FYI That's my first name)

My answer is always GET BACK TO WRITING! POST A.S.A.P.

I'm just kidding but seriously I hate slow writers. All you slow writers have to write fast like me. But then again I am just plain amazing.

Back to the Story (By the way this is the last chapter, tear my first Fan Fic is over.)

Sorry 'bout the skip of two years… I'll write a sequel though! Basically nothing happened in those two years. But I will write a story about school stories of Yuki and Tohru…. Stuff that might of happened in this story but strayed from the topic of LOVE.

2 years later…

"Tohru are you ready to go to graduation?" called Shigure from downstairs.

All the Sohmas had come to Shigure's house to go to the graduation of Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. (Except for Akito…) The guys were dressed in simple suits while the girls wore dresses. The Sohmas were all beautiful looking in their formal clothes. They were going to attract a lot of attention.

"Soon!" yelled Tohru.

She was dressed in a silk navy blue dress that went to her knees. Tohru finished tying a blue ribbon in her curled hair and left her room.

"You look lovely tonight," Yuki commented with a smile when she got downstairs.

Yuki and Kyo were dressed in similar black suits. The only difference was that Yuki wore a navy tie that matched Tohru's dress and Kyo wore a bright red tie that matched Kagura's dress.

"Put on your graduation gowns!" exclaimed Kagura handing each of them the dark blue gown.

(I don't know if that will be their gown color… I just picked it because of their uniforms)

They all obediently put on the loose gowns.

Kagura slapped the hats on their heads and cried, "Perfect! Now you all really look like graduates!"

"Let's go!" exclaimed an overly excited Ayame.

"Yes, I can't believe that your guys are graduating!" agreed an equally excited Shigure.

"Just don't do anything to embarrass us!" warned Kyo glaring at the two of them.

"Why are you looking at us?" asked Ayame and Shigure innocently.

Kyo glared at them while Yuki shook his head. They all walked out the house and into Hatori's car. (Van this time… Still not sure if they all would fit but oh well.)

The parking lot was filled with cars and students with friends and family. Hatori pulled into the nearest parking space. They all climbed out of the cramped car quickly. The Sohmas all headed towards the building with many stares.

Other students thoughts…

_"What beautiful people…"_

_"No wonder Sohma-kun is so handsome…"_ referring to Yuki

_"Who are they…"_

_"Look at me! Look at me!"_

_"Oh my gosh he looked in my direction!"_

Mostly girl thoughts. There are a bunch of blushing girls around them.

As they neared the school a jealous girl tripped Kagura. (Probably remembering her as Kyo's date at the dance…) Kagura fell and scraped her knee which instantly started bleeding. Tohru stared wide eyed at the wound.

"Kagura are you okay!" asked Tohru worriedly.

"I'll be okay…" replied Kagura clutching her knee.

Some girls snickered in the background. Yuki and Kyo looked up at the girls with cold cruel stares.

Kyo held out his hand to Kagura. She stared at Kyo as her eyes filled with tears. She put her small hand into his and he pulled her up. Kagura stood limping. Tohru and Rin helped her stand. Now he turned his attention to the girls.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you think you're going to get away with that!" screamed Kyo.

The girls shook their heads and backed away slowly.

"Don't run away! You should at least say sorry!" yelled an enraged Kyo.

They mumbled a sorry.

"What kind of apology is that? Drop on your knees!" ordered Kyo forcefully.

They dropped on their knees and bowed to Kagura with their faces in the dirty floor.

"Apologize!" commanded Kyo.

Kagura limped over to Kyo and grabbed his arm with a shaky hand. Kyo looked at her with a surprised expression.

"It's okay Kyo…. It's enough. All I could ever have wanted I just got. Having you care… Enough to be threatening people, and helping me up. It really makes me happy..." Kagura told him as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Kyo blushed and helped her in. The rest of the Sohmas followed. Yuki and Tohru were last to enter. Yuki put his arm around Tohru's thin shoulders and they entered the school with angry jealous girls staring at them from behind.

"We'll go take our seats now. We'll see you guys later," Hatori told Kyo Yuki and Tohru.

They nodded and Hatori lead all the Sohmas to their seats.

"I guess we should go check in with Sensei…" Tohru told them.

Yuki nodded and they headed towards Mayu-chan Sensei who was talking to some students.

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru! I'm glad you could make it. Why don't you take your seats?" Mayu-chan greeted handing them their tickets.

Tohru looked at their tickets.

**Row 5**

**Seat 16**

**Honda Tohru**

**Row 15**

**Seat 18**

**Sohma Kyo**

**Row 15**

**Seat 19**

**Sohma Yuki**

(Wondering why Kyo's before Yuki? It's alphabetical)

Tohru frowned slightly.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other at the party after graduation. Besides you won't be alone… We'll be in the audience cheering for you!" comforted Yuki.

"Tohru!" cried Uo running towards Tohru with Hana by her side.

"Where will you guys be seated?" asked Tohru with a faint smile.

They both showed Tohru their tickets.

**Row 20**

**Seat 9**

**Uotani Arisa**

**Row 5**

**Seat 1**

**Hanajima Saki **

"At least we'll be in the same row," Hana responded to Tohru's frown.

"Yeah, I'll be cheering for you," added Uo.

They headed to the auditorium. Each of them headed to three different rows. Tohru took her seat and waved to Hana who returned her wave with a smile and a thumbs up. Uo took her seat and lazily sat there with her feat up on the chair in front of her. Yuki and Kyo took their seats. Glanced at each other then turned away with a frown.

One by one students were called up to the stage to get their diploma. Slowly walking across the stage, shaking the hands of teachers. Waiting for the clapping and cheering to end before the next student. It seemed like they sat there for an eternity. Yuki sighed clapping as Hanajima walked off the stage.

"_A couple more until Tohru…" _ Yuki thought.

"Tohru Honda," called Mayu-chan.

Tohru stood and walked up to the stage. She shook their hands and held the diploma proudly. An awkward silence filled the air. No one was clapping. Yuki instantly stood up with the other Sohmas and Uo and Hana. They clapped and cheered loud enough without the others.

Tohru looked at the audience and smiled when she saw Yuki clapping hysterically. (Imagine that!) Tohru walked off the stage happily as the other students were called up one by one. Another hour past before Kyo was called up.

"Kyo Sohma," yelled Mayu-chan.

Girls squealed loudly when he appeared at the stage. He roughly took his diploma and got off the stage.

"Yuki Sohma," cried Mayu-chan above the noise.

Everybody stood up and screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs when Yuki got on stage. But no one cheered louder then Tohru. Girls threw rose petals onto the stage, covering it in with soft red petals. People held up posters saying things like:

_GO YUKI! WE LOVE YOU YUKI! _Etc…

(hehe he's like a rock star. Or movie whatever.)

Confetti fluttered in the sky covering the people in glitter. It really was a scene. Yuki seemed embarrassed but smiled. Cameras flashed and flashed. You couldn't see a thing. Everyone was blinded by the bright light. But the person who took the most pictures was…… None other then Haru!

The rest of the ceremony pasted by quickly. Soon it was over. They all stood and tried to leave the over heated room. People were pushing and shoving each other. Finally they got out and found the other Sohmas. Deciding to go home they all quickly piled into the van and Hatori sped off towards Shigure's home.

Everyone rested in the living room. Exhausted. Tohru was making snacks while Haru showed everyone the pictures on his new digital camera.

"What! You only took one picture of me but a thousand of Yuki!" screamed Kyo.

"Like I would want a picture of you. Besides Yuki is hard to see in the pictures. You can barely see him through the confetti and junk," Haru told him.

"Don't worry Kyo! I took plenty of pictures of you!" exclaimed Kagura.

Kyo nodded with a smile.

(Heh like you see that much…)

Tohru walked in with a tray of rice balls. Everyone hungrily grabbed one and ate the delicious treat. They chatted brightly for the rest of the night. It was around midnight when the Sohmas went back to their house.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru tiredly removed their gowns and fell asleep. (in their rooms of course)

The Next Morning

Tohru woke up and sleepily walked down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!"

Tohru looked shocked when she saw all the Sohmas in front of her. There were balloons and decorations all over. A banner hung saying:

**Congratulations!**

Tohru gasped at the sight. Yuki was holding a cake decorated in chocolate.

"Congratulations! You accomplished your goal. I'm sure your mother is very proud of you right now," Yuki said smiling.

"You didn't have to do all that!" exclaimed Tohru grinning.

"We wanted to!" replied everyone in unison.

They all laughed.

"So are you going to cut the cake or not? It's rude to make us wait so long when we went to all this trouble for you." asked Hiro impatiently.

Tohru smiled, though Yuki and Kyo shot death glares at the little boy. Yuki set the cake on the table while Kisa handed her a knife. Everyone gathered around. Tohru hesitated.

"Go on my precious flower," encouraged Shigure who was hit by Kyo and Yuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Kisa.

"I just don't want to ruin the lovely cake," Tohru sighed.

"We bought it from a store so ruin it all you want," Kyo told her.

Tohru smiled then pressed the blade into the cake, cutting enough pieces for everyone. They each took a piece and ate some of the delicious cake.

After they finished the cake Haru stood up and announced, "Yuki, Tohru let's go outside."

"Huh?" asked Yuki and Tohru confused.

"Haru, what is this? We never planned this," Yuki asked him obviously suspicious.

Haru ignored him and Kisa grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her to the door. Yuki got up and followed the strangely excited family.

_"What are they doing?" _wondered Yuki.

Momiji opened the door reveling a over decorated back yard. More balloons then there were inside. There was a big table covered with presents all brightly wrapped.

"What is this for?" asked Yuki.

"It's your engagement party! You shouldn't be so suspicious!" exclaimed a pleased Ayame.

"You didn't need to throw us a party! You already got us the perfect gift!" cried Tohru with a big smile.

"But what kind of wedding has no party?" asked Shigure.

"But-," argued Tohru as she blushed.

"Stop arguing and just have fun," Hatori told them.

"Yeah, open your gifts!" replied Momiji handing Tohru and Yuki a box.

Tohru and Yuki took a seat and removed the wrapping paper. Tohru lifted the lid and found a beautiful silverware set. She picked up a fork and noticed that each one had a different engraving of the animals in the zodiac.

"They're so beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru with delight as she clutched the fork.

"I thought you would like them," Haru said.

"Haru you got this?' asked Yuki surprised.

"No, Rin bought it. I just paid for half," replied Haru.

"Thank you!" cried Tohru.

Rin nodded.

Kisa handed her another gift. Tohru gently took off the paper. Yuki took the lid and glanced inside. In there laid a tea set. There were thirteen cups, each with a painting of a zodiac animal. Tohru smiled.

"Thank you. Is this from you, Kisa?" asked Yuki.

"Hiro, Momiji and I got it," Kisa responded happily.

"It's so cute!" cried Tohru.

Hatori lifted up a huge box and set it in front of them.

"Such a big gift," Yuki commented.

Tohru tore off some paper and opened the box. As she took out some tissue paper out of the box she reveled a flat screen T.V.

"A T.V.! This must have been so expensive! We can't accept this!" exclaimed Tohru.

"We're not going to take it back," Hatori told her calmly.

"It's too much..." replied Tohru.

"You won't accept my gift! Hatori, Kureno and we worked so hard to get you this gift!" cried Ayame and Shigure in mock disappointment.

"Okay," responded Tohru.

"Don't manipulate her!" shouted Kyo and Yuki.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Tohru, Yuki-kun! Open our gift next!" shrieked Kagura handing Tohru a pink box.

Tohru and Yuki took the box and took the lid off. (Sorry to say that so much) There was a cooking set. Black pots and pans with zodiac characters on the sides.

"Do you like it! Kyo an I had such a hard time to get someone to do this for us!" Kagura asked.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" replied Tohru smiling.

"Yes, they are lovely," agreed Yuki.

"Now just one more gift," Ayame said handing them a flat box.

Tohru and Yuki tore off the paper reveling a light pink baby blanket. Everybody's jaws dropped including Yuki's and Tohru's.

"Oh no! You don't like my gift! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE LET ME GET YOU ANOTHER GIFT!" screamed Ritsu panicking.

Shigure poked Ritsu in the side and he fainted.

"Ritsu, it's not that we don't like the gift…" started Tohru.

"We're just not ready for it," finished Yuki.

Ritsu sighed and bowed apologetically.

"Thank you anyways though!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

Yuki nodded agreeing with Tohru. Kisa and Kagura started to pick up the wrapping paper and ribbons from the floor.

"Oh, let me help you!" cried Tohru getting out of her seat.

"No, it's your party! You shouldn't have to help!" Kagura told her.

Tohru looked hesitant.

"It's no big deal! There's not much to clean anyways," urged Kisa.

Yuki tugged at her sleeve and Tohru sat.

"We have one last surprise for you," Shigure told them with a mischievous smile.

"Another? What else could you possibly have?" asked Yuki.

"We couldn't possibly accept anymore!" exclaimed Tohru.

"It's not a big deal," Haru said tossing them a large white envelope.

Yuki took it and opened it and pulled out a card. He carefully opened it.

_You're invited to the Wedding of…_

_Yuki Sohma_

_&_

_Tohru Honda_

(supposed to be a photo here, but it don't work… Same one from the dance. The one Haru took… Remember?)

_When: July 9, 11am – 2pm_

_Where: Shigure's house_

_For directions call Yuki or Tohru at Shigure's _

Tohru gasped at the sight.

"It's your wedding invitation…" Kyo said softly.

Tears gathered in Tohru's eyes as she thanked them with Yuki. The invitations were already sent out. (Isn't that rude to send out invitations to other people's weddings?) The wedding would be in exactly one month.

The end! Yay! I lied one more chapter… can't stop writing….

Preview:

What's to preview? It's the wedding!

Remember to review!


	18. Now and Forever

Hey all you readers! Did I ever tell you that you all rock? Well you do… unless you hate my story…. Hopefully not! I don't own Fruits Basket! Well anyways this is really the last chapter…. Until the sequel!

Sorry that I didn't update for a while…. I had a paper to write… And besides it wasn't that long. Not even a week!

Shigure's Place

"Yuki are you ready to go?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah…Let's go," replied Yuki as they headed out the door.

_Flashback_

_"Kyoko, you must bring your new fiancée over so we can meet him," grandpa told her over the phone._

_"Uh… Okay, when do you want us to come?"_

_"Come this Friday night!"_

End of Flashback

They shortly arrived at the home of Tohru's grandpa.

"Are you ready?" asked Tohru before she knocked.

Yuki took a deep breath and nodded. _"I hope they like me."_

The door flew open and grandpa stood there with her aunt and cousins staring at the handsome silver-haired boy.

(I don't know the names of Tohru's aunt, and cousins so I'll refer to them as aunt, boy cousin and girl cousin…. If you know them tell me)

"Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma… Tohru's fiancée…" Yuki said calmly holding his hand out to grandpa.

"Nice to meet you Yuki, I'm Tohru's grandpa," replied grandpa shaking Yuki's hand.

Yuki smiled and looked up at the other members of Tohru's family. They blushed and nodded a greeting at him.

Thoughts…

_"What a handsome boy….." _

_"What! How does that brat get a guy before me! And such a cute one too!"_

_"He looks so familiar… Where have I seen him? Maybe he's in a movie… No way! That Tohru could never have a movie star boyfriend!"_

_"Kyoko looks happy with her fiancée,"_

"Let's start eating!" announced grandpa.

"Okay..." agreed everybody else as they headed to the kitchen.

They sat down at the table as Tohru's aunt served them.

"Oh, that reminds me… This is for you all," Yuki told them handing them a poorly wrapped box.

They all looked at him strangely. Even Tohru who didn't know he had gotten them something. (Her family thinks it's a cheap gift because of the wrapping…)

"You didn't need to get us anything!" grandpa said as he took the box.

He slowly unwrapped the box while the family stared at him curiously. He removed the small lid reveling five tickets to Rome. (Hehe… Must be nice to be so stinkin rich)

"What's that?" asked her girl cousin.

"They're plane tickets… To Rome… I wanted something that you all could enjoy," Yuki replied calmly.

"Rome!" everyone gasped.

"That's out of the country!" exclaimed her aunt.

"How much did you spend!" choked her boy cousin.

"What was it…? Several grand? Maybe ten or twenty… I'm not sure…" replied Yuki.

"TWENY GRAND!"

"What?" asked Yuki.

"You paid twenty grand!" gasped her aunt.

"Don't worry about it. It's a gift. You don't need to give me anything besides Tohru," responded Yuki.

"What are you a prince?" asked her girl cousin.

"Of course not!"

They chatted away happily for dinner. Everyone was obviously pleased to be getting a rich relative. After they finished eating they went into the living room to have tea and to chat.

"I know where I know you from!" screamed Tohru's boy cousin.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Tohru's aunt.

"You! You were the one who yelled at me when you and some other guy took Tohru back!" accused Tohru's cousin pointing at Yuki.

Tohru's mouth dropped open. (She already left with Kyo remember).

"Heh…" snickered Yuki as he took another sip of tea.

"What! Are you not going to apologize!" yelled Tohru's boy cousin.

"Do you really expect me to apologize? Why do you think I yelled at you? I don't yell for no reason, but if you really want me to apologize then I'm sorry," replied Yuki calmly drinking more tea.

"What! What kind of person are you!" shouted her boy cousin angrily.

"Ignore him! He doesn't know what he's talking about," cried her aunt.

The boy fumed and stormed up to his room.

They shook their heads at his behavior.

"Unbelievable..." mumbled her girl cousin.

"How stupid…" whispered her aunt.

"Forgive my grandson," grandpa told Yuki.

"It's no problem," replied Yuki.

After a few minutes they got up to leave. The light reflected on Tohru's left ring finger. For the first time bringing attention to the large stone. They gasped.

"What a ring!"

"It's huge!" cried grandpa.

They all crowded around Tohru examining her ring.

"Yep, he's definitely a keeper,"

After a few blushes and smiles they left.

Outside

"What were they talking about?" asked Tohru confused. (referring to her cousin yelling at Yuki)

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," reassured Yuki.

Tohru nodded and rested her head on Yuki's shoulder as they walked home.

( Don't ask why I had them meet the family so late… The reason is that I forgot)

July….

The month finally came. Their wedding would be in exactly nine days. Everyone was running around doing errands. So much left to do. Tohru insisted that the food would be home made so Kagura and Kisa were over to help them. Yuki and Kyo were over at Ayame's shop to pick up the wedding dress.

(Cause the groom can't see the dress…. It's bad luck! Hehe… Sequel: Yuki sees the dress and it causes them bad luck…. JK it is about something else… You'll find out at the end)

In the kitchen the girls were rushing around preparing all the entrees.

"Okay, Tohru. Are you going to be okay with Kisa?" asked Kagura as she took off her dirty apron.

"We'll be fine. Just make sure to get everything on the list," reminded Tohru.

"Okay, I will. I'll be back soon," Kagura told them as she opened the door.

"Bye!" called Tohru and Kisa.

The door shut and Kagura skipped down to the market.

"Okay, Kisa, should we start on dessert?" asked Tohru holding a recipe book.

Kisa nodded happily.

"What should we make?" asked Tohru flipping through the book.

"That one! It's perfect!" exclaimed Kisa pointing to a page in the book.

There was a picture of chocolate cookies shaped like animals.

"Oh, they're so adorable! Let's get started!" cried Tohru excitedly.

"What do we need?" asked Kisa peering at the book.

"Let's see… It says we need a bag of chocolate chips, flour, sugar, eggs, water, bowls, and spoons. We have all of that so we can start," replied Tohru.

"Okay!" agreed Kisa.

They gathered the ingredients and got to work, mixing and stirring. In about an hour they finished and popped the cookies into the oven. The door opened and Kagura walked in.

"Ooh! Something smells good! What did you make!" exclaimed Kagura as she placed all the bags on the table.

"We made cookies!" answered Tohru happily.

"They smell delicious!" cried Kagura.

"Well, you can't have one they are for the wedding!" teased Tohru.

Kagura pouted but started to unpack the groceries.

"Did you need to buy all of that?" asked Tohru gasping at everything.

"It's a wedding, Onee-chan. There are going to be a lot of hungry people," replied Kisa.

Ayame's shop

"Yuki, you have to leave now!" ordered Ayame pointing at the door.

"Why should I leave?" asked Yuki surprised.

"The groom shouldn't see the dress! It's bad luck!" explained Ayame as he pushed Yuki out the door.

Before Yuki could respond Ayame locked the door. Pounding on the door and yelling could faintly be heard. Yuki finally gave up and took a seat on the ground.

"Are you just going to leave him out there?" asked Kyo.

"Of course! I wouldn't want any bad luck for their wedding!" exclaimed Ayame.

"That's stupid. Do you really believe in that?" asked Kyo annoyed.

"Why shouldn't he? Weddings are beautiful!" cried Mine.

Kyo jumped and screamed, "Where did you come from!"

"I work here silly," replied Mine.

"Is the dress ready?" asked Ayame.

"Yes! Would you like to see it?" cried Mine excitedly.

"Of course! Bring it out quickly!" ordered Ayame.

Mine skipped away while Kyo scolded Ayame, "You really should treat people with more respect."

Ayame snickered but stopped when he saw the dress. It was elegantly made. (Yes Ayame made it but Mine added the last touches, so he doesn't know what it looks like) It had ribbon straps, with a white flower at the top. The bottom extended to the floor. Princess / ball gown style. You know the really poofy bottom. Of course it was white.

"That's just lovely Mine!" praised Ayame.

Kyo was silent but Mine grinned.

"Quickly pack it up! Tohru needs to try this on right away!" commanded Ayame.

"Okay!" replied Mine as she rushed off to pack it.

Ayame looked around the store for a veil. His eyes rested on a silver tiara by Mine's things. He went over and picked it up.

"Mine, what is this for?" asked Ayame.

Mine came back with a big box and told Ayame, "I thought that would go nicely with the dress. I also got shoes too."

Mine grabbed a pair of white high heels that matched the dress.

"Perfect!" cried Ayame.

Mine smiled again.

"Kyo grab the box! We must go see Tohru!" Ayame told the sulking cat.

"Why should I hold it?" yelled Kyo.

Ayame gave Kyo the box which he actually held onto and then he opened the door to let Yuki in. Mine called a cab and they all got to Shigure's house.

Shigure's

They walked into a kitchen to find flour covered girls decorating cookies.

"Yuki! You're back! And with Kyo, Ayame and Mine," greeted Tohru.

"Are you making cookies? They look great!" Yuki told the girls.

"KYO! You're back!" cried Kagura as she embraced Kyo.

"Get off of me! You're getting me dirty!" screamed Kyo as he tried to pull Kagura off of him.

"Tohru, you must go change now. We have your dress to try on," Ayame told her.

Tohru blushed and took off her apron, "I can't try a dress on now! I have to take a shower first!"

Tohru ran up to the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

"Yuki, why don't you go away for now? Come back in a hour or so," Ayame told him while shoving him out the door.

"Must I always leave?" asked Yuki as the door shut.

_"I guess I have no choice…" _Yuki thought as he walked to the secret base.

Tohru came out in a few minutes drying her hair with a towel.

"Hurry up Tohru!" called Ayame.

Tohru came down the stairs shortly after. Mine took out the dress and handed it to Tohru.

"Try it on!" commanded Mine.

Tohru gasped when she saw the dress.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" cried Tohru.

"Go on," urged Ayame.

She took the dress and returned back to the bathroom.

She came back wearing the dress. It was a perfect fit. The dress clung to her thin waist and made her look like a real princess. (Kinda like the dress Hilary wore in a Cinderella story! If my art does get published you'll see the dress on Tohru! So hope with me!)

Mine squealed as she examined Tohru.

"Beautiful!" responded Ayame.

"Onee-chan you look so pretty!" Kisa told her.

"That's a perfect fit!" cried Kagura.

Tohru blushed.

Kyo looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Nine days until Yuki can see it,"

"I'll go change now…" Tohru told them softly as she headed towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back and told them, "I'll go get Yuki."

"Okay, we'll clean up," Kagura told her.

"Thank you," Tohru replied as she left the house.

Kagura and Kisa wiped the counters and moped the floor until it was sparkling clean. Lastly they packed the cookies and put it away. Ayame and Mine called another cab and returned home.

Tohru walked down into the forest.

_"He must be at the secret base," _thought Tohru.

She arrived to see Yuki sitting on the grass watering the small garden. Leaves crunched under her feet and Yuki turned around.

"Tohru! What are you doing here?" asked Yuki as he got up.

"Well… Uh we're done with the dress so you can come back…" explained Tohru.

"Okay, let's go back…" replied Yuki.

He took her hand and they walked back together.

July 9th Yay!

All the Sohmas were over. Running here and running there. It was obviously a very busy day. It was the first time that a zodiac member was to be married.

Tohru stood in front of her mirror curling her hair with Kisa. She put on her dress and examined herself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Tohru asked Kisa.

"Perfect!" cried Kisa.

She stood on a chair and placed the tiara on Tohru's head. She smiled and stepped into her shoes. She turned around in front of the mirror and grinned. Tohru helped Kisa into her flower girl dress. It was to her toes and white. She twirled around making Tohru laugh as Uo and Hana entered. They had their bride's maid dresses on. They were very similar to Kisa's dress except that Hana's was black and Uo's was red.

"Are you ready?" asked Uo.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," answered Tohru sighing.

Yuki was in his room tying his tie.

"That's so crooked," laughed Haru.

He was already in his black tuxedo and he fixed Yuki's tie. Yuki sighed and smoothed out his silvery hair.

"Are you ready?" asked Haru.

"Yes, I'm ready," replied Yuki.

They both walked to the backyard. (the wedding is at home.) It looked like a million chairs were set up. White roses and sakura branches bordered the backyard. Along with white and pink ribbons. Their was a small white alter thingy in the front of the yard was white framed with the roses. Everything looked perfect. Like a fairytale.

"A picture of the groom!" cried Kagura who popped out of nowhere taking a picture of Yuki and Haru.

They both looked shocked.

"Yay! I got the first picture of the groom!" exclaimed Kagura.

"No, I already took one," replied Haru holding up his camera.

"What! When?" asked Yuki.

"Back in your room… when you were attempting to tie your tie," answered Haru.

"Okay well I'll see you later…" Kagura waved as she ran back to the house.

She entered Tohru's room where all the girls were meeting. Tohru was sitting on the bed while Hana was helping her with make up. Uo, and Kisa were watching them while Rin slouched in the corner.

"Rin, you shouldn't sit on the floor! You'll wrinkle your dress!" scolded Kagura.

She looked up at Kagura and stood up. She walked out of the room.

"Okay, whatever," Kagura mumbled.

"Why don't you get changed," suggested Tohru.

Kisa nodded agreeingly. (That's my own word!)

Kagura nodded and finished dressing.

"Okay let's get this wedding started."

Dun Dun dun dun….my attempt at the wedding song.

Everyone took their seats. All their class mates on one side and family on the other. Yuki stood at the alter with Haru, his best man. The priest guy stood there staring at all the beautiful people around.

_"Am I marrying movie stars and models? Maybe I'll be famous for marrying them!" _

Kisa walked down the aisle first with her little basket filled with petals. She tossed them from one side to the other. Hana and Uo followed her holding small bouquets. Tohru stepped out last holding a bouquet of white roses with her grandpa holding her arm. Elegantly walking down the aisle. Cameras flashed from the Sohma side. Tohru smiled and blushed as she continued walking. They arrived at the alter and Yuki came down and took her hand. They walked up the alter together.

"Friends and loved ones, we are all gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," The priest announced.

Yuki and Tohru smiled as the wedding began.

Blah Blah Blah… I don't know what else the priest dude says but he says it….

"Do you Yuki Sohma take Tohru to be your beloved wife? To cherish in sickness and health…" asked the priest.

"I do…" replied Yuki.

"Do you Tohru Honda take Yuki to be your beloved husband? To cherish in sickness and health…" asked the priest.

"…I do…" answered Tohru with a smile.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," the priest told them.

Yuki placed a ring on Tohru's finger and Tohru to Yuki.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest told them.

Yuki smiled and gave Tohru a sweet kiss on the lips. There were cheers from the Sohmas and booing from the Yuki fan club. They broke the kiss and walked down the aisle hand in hand. A limo was in the parking lot. When they reached the porch steps (if they have them) Yuki picked Tohru up and walked towards the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck then gasped releasing her arms.

"What is it?" asked Yuki worriedly.

"Yu- Yuki you didn't turn into a mouse!" exclaimed Tohru softly.

"It must have been your love that broke it…" replied Yuki.

"No it couldn't be!" cried Tohru.

"Don't worry about how. It just matters that you broke it. You have to give yourself more credit sometimes," responded Yuki.

Tohru blushed and Yuki placed her in the limo. She moved a little over and he got in closing the door. Outside the Sohma family had gathered and were all waving hysterically. They both waved back as the limo drove away……..

They arrived at their new house. Yuki opened the door and went to the other side to open Tohru's door. He held out his hand in a slight bow and helped her out. The limo drove away and Yuki picked Tohru up again carrying her into the beautiful house. All their engagement presents were already set out for them.

"How pretty! They must have spent a fortune on this!" exclaimed Tohru looking around.

Yuki nodded as he placed Tohru back on her feet.

The Next Day…

"Tohru wake up," Yuki whispered into her ear.

"What is it Yuki… It's only five am," replied Tohru sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"We have to leave soon if we want to catch our flight," answered Yuki.

"Our flight?" asked Tohru confused.

"Our honey-moon!"

Tohru gasped and immediately got up. Yuki chuckled as she got ready. He called a cab and they were off to the airport.

"Where are we going?" asked Tohru.

"That's a secret," responded Yuki.

The Destination

They got off the plane to be greeted by a lady.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Paris!" greeted the lady.

"Paris!" exclaimed Tohru.

Yuki laughed.

(Don't ask me how they understand French!)

"Come on," Yuki told her dragging her out of the hotel.

"Yuki this is too much!" cried Tohru looking around.

"Your family gets to go to Rome. So why can't you go to France?" asked Yuki.

Tohru blushed and asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They walked for a few more minutes and arrived at a beach. The sun was starting to set casting a beautiful glow on the water. There was a small fire in the middle with a blanket spread out in front of it. A small picnic basket sat in the middle of the blanket with white roses surrounding it.

"A picnic!" squealed Tohru excitedly.

Yuki smiled and took out the food. By the time they finished eating it was completely dark. He grabbed both of her hands making her face him.

"I love you so much, so much more then words could ever explain," Yuki whispered.

"I love you too Yuki. More then anything in the world," replied Tohru.

Yuki took her left hand and turned it around.

"Did you ever notice this?" asked Yuki pointing to a small engraving in her ring.

Tohru looked at it and blushed. It said one word. Itsumo. (Forever in Japanese)

"Tohru, I'll love you forever. I can never stop loving you. I just wanted you to know," Yuki said sweetly.

"I'll love you forever also. My love for you goes on and on, never ending."

"We'll be together _now_ and _forever_."

"No matter what…"

Yuki hugged Tohru who wrapped her arms around him

"Do you know how long I waited to finally be able to hug you?" asked Yuki.

"As long as I wanted to hug you back," replied Tohru.

One song played softly in the back round. Real Life Fairy tale by Plumb.

_You ran around inside my head  
When you passed out, I felt dead  
And I realized you make me live  
And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand  
No matter where, you are there   
Will I ever see, what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well, I will never be the sign that we must see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together  
You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
I thought that I would be alone  
You caught my eye and I was home  
And I realized that this was love  
I see the world through different eyes  
I look at you by my side  
No matter where, you're always there  
Will I ever see what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well, I will never be the side that you will see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine and my dark   
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
Dream with me, make me believe that this is a real life fairytale!  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine, and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about!  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about   
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale_

(This song fits so perfectly! Read it! And listen to it!)

"Tohru you are the reason that I live. Without you my life would have no reason, no cause. You are the reason that I'm here. You saved me and made me believe. You are everything to me, the reason I smile, the reason I laugh, the reason that I can love," Yuki told her.

Tohru's eyes filled with tears, "You are the one for me too. The person who I want to be with forever. Just being with you makes me happy. No matter how many problems we face we will always stay together because it's fate. Nothing can separate us not even death," replied Tohru.

"Promise that you'll never leave me."

"I'll never ever leave you. Don't leave me either."

"No matter where you go I'll be there with you. I could never leave you."

"Now and forever…."

_The End!_

My first Fan Fic is over! I'm like gonna cry! Not really… I hope you liked this story! Please Review! All comments and advice are welcome!

Look for the sequel:

Called:

_The Test of Love_

Coming to a website near you! JK Look for it soon! Thanks for sticking with me the whole way! You all rock! I love you guys! Not as much as Yuki though… Thanks so much!


End file.
